


Chemical Rush

by akani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani/pseuds/akani
Summary: Uni-AU - Sasuke ist an seiner Vergangenheit zerbrochen und lebt ein selbstzerstörerisches Leben, gestützt von seinem Freund und Mitbewohner Shikamaru und seinem gesetzlichen Vormund Kakashi. Er ist impulsiv und aggressiv und niemand scheint ihm helfen zu können, bis Naruto in sein Leben tritt.





	1. Chapter 1

'Atme. Gott verdammt, atme einfach!'

Er verfluchte sich selbst, verfluchte seinen Körper für seine Schwäche. Rational gesehen bekam er genug Luft, trotzdem zog sich seine Brust zusammen, während seine Atmung immer schneller und kürzer wurde.

Er rang verzweifelt nach Luft, obwohl er wusste, dass das Problem nur in seinem Kopf war. Er war ein intelligenter Junge, rationales Denken war seine Stärke; umso mehr zweifelte er an sich selbst, wenn seine Psyche ihm wieder einmal vormachte, dass sich seine Lunge zusammenzog.

Der Schmerz erreichte sein Hirn nur langsam. So als würde man etwas zunächst nur hinter einer Nebelschwade erahnen, bis man sich schließlich nähert.  
Es war eine Angewohnheit geworden, dass er sich die Fingernägel in den Arm bohrte. Seine Arme waren längst übersät mit blauen Flecken, Narben, Kratzern und tieferen Wunden. Die Kontrolle über den Schmerz machte ihn so viel erträglicher als das Hyperventilieren. Kontrollverlust war die höchste Strafe für jemanden, der so viel Wert auf seinen Verstand legte.

„Yo, Sasuke“, rief sein Mitbewohner, als er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat.

„Das nervt jetzt allerdings“, seufzte er resigniert, als er sich der erstarrten, noch immer schwer atmenden Figur auf dem Fußboden näherte.

„Shika.“

„Scheint als hätte ich gutes Timing“, lachte der Mitbewohner sarkastisch, ergriff Sasukes Gelenke und löste so seine Hände von seinen Unterarmen.

„Ich habe nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten“, brachte Sasuke nicht annähernd so drohend hervor wie gewollt.

„Was eine scheußliche Angewohnheit. Meinst du nicht, deine Arme haben mal eine Pause verdient?“  
Shikamaru ignorierte Sasukes Bissigkeit komplett. Er wusste ohnehin, dass der Schwarzhaarige nichts von dem meinte, was er in diesen Momenten sagte. Shikamaru ließ sich längst nicht mehr von den Selbstschutzmechanismen seines Mitbewohners irritieren.

„Hn.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige wehrte sich nicht gegen den Griff seines Mitbewohners um seine Handgelenke.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis Shikamaru locker ließ. Er wusste genau, wann er Sasuke wieder loslassen konnte, ohne dass dieser sich wieder verletzte. Es war nicht wirklich eine gute Lösung, aber es war eine.

Als er erfahren hatte, mit wem er das Zimmer teilen würde, war er mehr als genervt gewesen. Wenn man Sasuke nicht näher kannte, konnte man ihn leicht als arrogantes Arschloch wahrnehmen. Er kam aus einer erfolgreichen Familie und gab sich auch so. Ganz bestimmt niemand, mit dem man sich freiwillig anfreunden wollte. Vermutlich war es auch seine abweisende Art, die die Mädchen und auch einige Jungs beinahe magisch anzog. Sasuke war der Inbegriff eines Mädchentraumes. Immerhin war er noch dazu verboten gutaussehend.  
Niemals hätte Shikamaru daran gedacht, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entstehen könnte, doch sein schwarzhaariger Mitbewohner verbarg einiges, was keiner je zu Gesicht bekam.  
Letzten Endes machten seine Schwächen ihn doch erfrischend menschlich. Niemand hatte das Recht auf Perfektion.

Als er das erste Mal eine Panikattacke von Sasuke mitbekommen hatte, hatte er noch Hilfe holen wollen, was ein keuchender Sasuke jedoch gerade so noch hatte verhindern können. Er brauchte keine Hilfe, wollte zumindest keine.  
„Ich werde dein schlimmster Alptraum“, hatte Sasuke ihn angefaucht wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier, das sich zum verzweifelten Angriff bereitmachte.

Es war nicht die Drohung gewesen, sondern die Sorge in den Augen seines Mitbewohners, die Shikamaru damals aufgehalten hatte. Er wollte niemanden in Schwierigkeiten bringen, vor allem nicht sich selbst. Er brauchte keinen zusätzlichen Stress in seinem Leben. Gott, er hasste Stress.

„Mach einfach keinen Scheiß“, hatte er damals abgewunken.

Die Panikattacken waren relativ selten, Sasuke hatte Methoden, sich von den Gedanken abzulenken, die sie auslösten. Keine guten, aber Shika kannte mittlerweile die meisten.  
Es schockierte ihn zumindest nicht mehr, wenn er in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer kam, nur um Sasuke high auf was-auch-immer auf dem Bett vorzufinden. Oder dem Boden. Er hatte irgendwie auch eine seltsame Affinität zum Fußboden, wobei es sinnbildlich amüsant passend war.

Shikamaru lehnte sich an Sasuke und fummelte eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug aus der Jackentasche seiner Sweatshirtjacke hervor. Auf den Zimmern war striktes Rauchverbot, allerdings gab es auch niemanden, der sie hätte bestrafen können. Immerhin tat es niemandem weh, ab und zu drinnen zu rauchen.  
Es war eine unschöne Angewohnheit, doch wenn man Sasuke betrachtete, immer noch eine relativ harmlose Variante, mit dem Stress des Alltags umzugehen.  
Shika reichte die Zigarette nach ein paar Zügen weiter. Mit Sasuke war es anders als mit den anderen. Mit den anderen hätte er längst irgendein banales Thema besprechen müssen oder zumindest halbwegs zuhören müssen, um nichts zu verpassen, zu dem er später nach seiner Meinung gefragt werden könnte. Mit seinem Mitbewohner musste er das nicht. Sasuke genoss die Ruhe.

„Shika?“

„Hm?“

„Ich bin im Krieg mit mir selbst und ich kann nur verlieren.“

„Das nervt“, erwiderte Shikamaru empathisch, sofern das möglich war.

„Und wie“, seufzte Sasuke. „Und wie.“

Sie legten sich nebeneinander auf den Boden und schlossen die Augen. Ruhiger Nachmittag, genau nach Shikamarus Geschmack. Er hätte Sasuke ermahnen können, öfter zu Vorlesungen zu gehen, doch die brauchte der Junge ohnehin nicht, um alle Klausuren mit Bravour zu bestehen. Vorlesungen ohne Anwesenheitspflicht bedeuteten, Sasuke besuchte sie nicht, so hatte er mehr Zeit mit seinen Gedanken als gut für ihn war.  
Immer wieder wurde er an jene Nacht erinnert, die er so stark zu vergessen versuchte.  
Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen bei der Erinnerung an Blut, Schreie und seinen Bruder.

Shikamarus Faust, die hart seine Schulter traf, riss Sasuke aus seinen Gedanken.

„Bastard“, fauchte er.

„Gern geschehen“, gab Shika zurück.

„Flashbacks wieder?“

„Hn.“

Der Mitbewohner setzte sich auf, kramte kurz durch seine Tasche, die er zuvor einfach achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und begann, einen Joint zu drehen.

„Damit du mal ein bisschen runterkommst“, erklärte er und zündete den Glimmstängel an.

„Du bist so unglaublich fürsorglich“, scherzte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Der Geruch von Gras beruhigte Sasuke schon vor dem ersten Zug. Sie rauchten öfter einen zusammen an schlechten Tagen, Shikamaru hatte die Kontakte und Sasuke wesentlich mehr Geld als andere in ihrem Alter zu Verfügung. Sein Vormund ließ ihn relativ frei über das Erbe seiner Eltern verfügen. Er war ohnehin schon 18 und musste lernen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen.  
Shikamaru konnte bezeugen, dass das keine gute Idee war, aber immerhin profitierte er auch davon, wer würde sich da beschweren?  
Auf der anderen Seite wusste Shikamaru, dass Sasukes Vormund auch sehr streng sein konnte. Vermutlich war er genau der richtige für Sasuke, auch wenn nicht alles immer so vernünftig wirkte. Shika wusste selbst, wie schwer es war, das Vertrauen des Jungen zu behalten. Vermutlich musste man ihm irgendwie vermitteln, dass man mit ihm und nicht gegen ihn arbeitete. Dazu gehörte wohl auch, ihm seine Drogensucht zu finanzieren und ab und an wegzuschauen, wenn er Scheiße baute. Zumindest nahm Shikamaru das an, denn bei Sasukes Vergangenheit könnte es ihm wesentlich schlechter gehen und es war verwunderlich, dass er sich überhaupt noch auf irgendeine Art von Familie einließ.  
Das musste sonst niemand verstehen, es hätte auch niemand verstanden, denn von außen konnte man denken, dass Sasuke weder Grenzen, noch Regeln kannte und die meisten Eltern wären schockiert gewesen vom Drogenkonsum ihrer Kinder. Man hätte den Jungen wohl auch einsperren können, aber manchmal war die Freiheit mit ihren Tücken einfach die bessere Wahl.  
Shikamaru staunte jedes Mal über die Gelassenheit von Sasukes Vormund. Natürlich wusste er von den Eskapaden seines Schützlings. Es war unmöglich, das nicht mitzubekommen, zumal der Schwarzhaarige kein Geheimnis aus den Drogen machte. Wahrscheinlich war sein offener Umgang damit erst Resultat seiner Erziehung und es hatte seine Vorteile. Man konnte jemanden besser überwachen, wenn man wusste, worauf man dabei achten musste.

„Kakashi kommt nachher vorbei“, merkte Sasuke an, als sie gemeinsam rauchten.

„Cool. Sollen wir vorher ein bisschen aufräumen?“

„Nah, wozu ihn durch Ordnung irritieren?“

„Hast Recht“, stimmte Shika zu und legte sich wieder auf den Boden neben seinen Mitbewohner.

 

Kakashi klopfte nicht, aber das tat er nie, also war es in Ordnung. Jeden anderen hätte Sasuke dafür angebrüllt.

„Du bist spät dran“, tadelte der Junge, ohne es ernst zu meinen. Kakashi war nie pünktlich gewesen, seit Sasuke ihn kannte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Hallo, Shikamaru“, grüßte der Mann, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Wenn man die beiden mit anderen Eltern und ihren Kindern verglich, fiel auf, dass die Herzlichkeit zu fehlen schien. Doch Kakashi war Sasuke gegenüber herzlicher als jeder andere, gerade indem er ihn nicht mit Emotionalität überforderte. Der Junge brauchte und wollte keinen liebenden Vater in Kakashi, er brauchte einen Anker, jemanden, dem er vertraute, und das war Kakashi. Gefühle verletzten einen ohnehin nur. Er verstand Sasukes Verlust vermutlich besser als die meisten anderen. Das machte ihn wohl zum besten Vormund für den übellaunigen Jungen.

„Ich habe Pizza mitgebracht“, fügte Kakashi an.

„Du bist absolut der Beste“, rief Shikamaru beinahe begeistert aus.

„Immerhin sieht das einer so“, räusperte sich der Erwachsene und sah dabei zu Sasuke.

„Hn“, brummte dieser nur, obwohl er Kakashi in der Tat sehr dankbar war in diesem Moment. Gefühlt hätte er ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken können.

 

„Ihr habt ja einen Kohldampf“, bemerkte Kakashi mit gespielter Verwunderung, als die beiden Jungs sich über die Pizza hermachten.

Shikamaru wusste, dass der Erwachsene diese Momente nutzte, um zu beobachten und zu überprüfen. Sein Blick wanderte ab und zu, wenn auch nur kurz, auf Sasukes Arme oder durch das Zimmer, einfach nur, um einen Überblick zu behalten.  
Sasuke hatte seinem Mitbewohner erzählt, dass Kakashi in der Vergangenheit auch schon interveniert hatte. Er tat es nicht oft, aber gelegentlich erinnerte der Erwachsene seinen Schützling daran, dass man sich manchmal zusammenreißen musste. Niemand konnte einfach tun was er wollte und jegliche Kontrolle über sich verlieren, „auch nicht, wenn man Sasuke Uchiha heißt“, hatte er ihn vor Shikamaru einmal angebrüllt. Es wirkte viel eindrucksvoller, als wenn andere Eltern das taten, gerade weil Kakashi sonst immer so außerordentlich gelassen war. Selbst Sasuke konnte kleinlaut sein, wenn sein Vormund wütend war.

Damals hatte Shika ihn angerufen und ihn gebeten, vorbeizukommen, weil er nicht weiter gewusst hatte. Sasuke war nicht ansprechbar gewesen und zum ersten Mal hatte er richtige Angst um seinen Mitbewohner gehabt.  
Kakashi, der es nicht einmal schaffte am Wochenende morgens pünktlich zum Frühstück vorbeizukommen, war innerhalb kürzester Zeit bei ihnen gewesen und hatte sich direkt dem Jungen angenommen, nachdem er Shikamaru für den Anruf gedankt hatte. Dafür hatte er ihm seine Nummer gegeben, jedoch in der Hoffnung, er würde sie niemals brauchen.  
Kakashi hatte sich damals zu Sasuke auf sein Bett gesetzt, seinen Puls und seine Atmung überprüft, und beschlossen, dass er von was auch immer lediglich etwas zu viel hatte. Deshalb war er dort geblieben, die ganze Nacht hatte er wach bei Sasuke gesessen und ihn bewacht wie einen wertvollen Schatz, der jede Minute gestohlen werden könnte. Mehr Fürsorge konnte kein Erwachsener in irgendwelche Strafen und Verbote legen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sasuke mehr tot als lebendig wach geworden. Statt mit Frühstück in den Tag zu starten, hatte er es gerade noch in das kleine Bad des Zimmers geschafft und dort begonnen, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen.  
„Er wird heute den ganzen Tag da drin verbringen. Ich muss nun leider los zur Arbeit, komme allerdings danach wieder hierher. Wenn möglich, lass ihn nicht alleine und hol ihm etwas zu trinken für seinen Elektrolythaushalt, ich gebe dir das Geld wieder“, hatte er Shikamaru gebeten und war dann ohne ein Wort zu Sasuke gegangen. Es musste ihn so unglaublich viel Beherrschung gekostet haben, seinen Schützling nicht an Ort und Stelle zur Raison zu ziehen.

Als Kakashi abends zurückkehrte, war Shika nicht annähernd auf den Sturm vorbereitet gewesen, den der Erwachsene mitgebracht hatte. Mit dem Klicken der Tür, das signalisiert hatte, dass diese nun geschlossen war, hatte er sich wie ein Raubtier auf den noch lange nicht wieder fitten Sasuke gestürzt und ihn am Kragen gepackt.

„Schön, dass du nicht mehr kotzen musst“, hatte er noch halbwegs leise begonnen, ehe er seine Beherrschung hatte fallen lassen.  
„Hast du überhaupt eine Idee, was du hier tust? Möchtest du gerne wieder bei deiner Familie sein? Denn das hier ist der beste Weg dahin!“  
Und das war nur der Anfang gewesen. Seine Worte hatten alle getroffen. Genau da, wo es Sasuke am meisten wehtat. Shikamaru hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch so lange brüllen konnte, ohne zwischendurch Luft holen zu müssen und es hatte ihn eingeschüchtert wie keine der Erziehungsmethoden seiner Eltern jemals zuvor, denn das war keine Erziehungsmaßnahme gewesen, sondern die Angst eines Mannes, jemanden zu verlieren, der ihm viel bedeutete, manifestiert in einer gebrüllten Predigt. Sasuke war Kakashis Familie und er war das letzte, das dem Mann noch blieb.

Als er Sasuke wieder losgelassen hatte, war dieser komplett in sich zusammengesackt, hatte sich nicht gewagt, auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern.

„Deine Lektion hast du gelernt, denke ich. Merk es dir, merk es dir gut. Ich möchte nicht, dass Shikamaru mich irgendwann anruft und ich dich hier tot raustragen muss, verstanden?“, hatte er mit dem üblichen Lächeln, das Shika von ihm kannte, gefragt und war wieder komplett ruhig gewesen.  
An dem Tag hatte Shikamaru realisiert, dass jemand, der es jahrelang mit Sasuke als Schutzbefohlenem aushielt, augenscheinlich auch nicht ganz dicht sein konnte.

 

Kakashi bemerkte die frischen Spuren auf Sasukes Armen. Das würde er im Auge behalten müssen. Der Junge leugnete es zwar, aber es tat ihm nicht gut, nicht mehr zum Psychiater zu gehen, doch Kakashi konnte ihn nicht zwingen, selbst wenn er es wollte. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass Sasuke es irgendwie schaffen würde, am Leben zu bleiben. Viel mehr konnte er nicht von ihm verlangen. Vermutlich würde der Junge nie wieder ganz okay sein, dafür war seine Vergangenheit einfach zu traumatisierend gewesen, aber Kakashi hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er es überleben würde.

Wenn ein Angehöriger Krebs hatte, nahm immer gleich jeder Anteil. Keiner käme auf die Idee, einen zu kritisieren, man würde sich falsch verhalten.  
Anders jedoch war es mit psychischen Krankheiten. Egal wie tödlich sie waren, niemand bedauerte einen. Sasuke war längst nicht mehr zu helfen. In ihm war alles zerbrochen, was zerbrechen konnte. Kakashi mied die anderen Eltern, weil sie nicht aufhören konnten, ihn für seine Erziehung zu kritisieren. Es hatte bereits in der Grundschule damit angefangen, dass der Junge wenig sprach und oft in Prügeleien verwickelt war. Nach der Grundschule hatte er auf der weiterführenden Schule alle mit seiner überragenden Intelligenz überrascht, dennoch war irgendwann der Tag gekommen, an dem bei Sasuke zum ersten Mal Drogen gefunden worden waren. Schon ohne die Vorwürfe durch die anderen Eltern hatte Kakashi sich wie der größte Versager gefühlt. Er musste doch auf den Jungen aufpassen, so etwas sollte nicht passieren. Dennoch waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Er hatte es mit Strafen und Verboten versucht, doch die hatten den Jungen nur verschlossener gemacht. Er hatte sein Zimmer fanatisch durchsucht und ihm alles drogenähnliche weggenommen, das er hatte finden können, sogar Kopfschmerz-Tabletten. Diese Aktion hatte zu Sasukes schlimmstem Absturz geführt. Er war insgesamt drei Tage verschwunden gewesen, selbst die Polizei hatte ihn nicht finden können, und als er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, war er in desolatem Zustand gewesen. Er hatte sich geweigert, mit Kakashi zu sprechen und war mit blauen Flecken übersät gewesen, seine Haut an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt. Der Erwachsene hatte nur gehofft, Sasuke hatte annähernd so gut ausgeteilt wie er eingesteckt hatte. Bis heute wusste er nicht alles über diese drei Tage, doch sie waren der Grund für seinen Beschluss, den Jungen in einem halbwegs geschützten Rahmen walten zu lassen, schließlich wollte er ihn nicht auch noch verlieren und in diesen Tagen hatte er sich dem viel zu nahe gefühlt.

 

„Dann will ich mal wieder nach Hause fahren. Ihr habt bestimmt Vorlesungen morgen“, sagte Kakashi und sah dabei mahnend zu Sasuke.  
Eigentlich war nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass der Schwarzhaarige den Veranstaltungen fernblieb, da er dennoch gute Leistungen ablieferte. Kakashi hasste es jedoch, dass er dadurch so viel Zeit hatte, in der er mit seinen Gedanken alleine war.

„Selbstverständlich“, stimmte Sasuke entnervt zu.

 

„Du solltest ihm weniger Sorgen bereiten“, seufzte Shikamaru schließlich, als Kakashi gegangen war.

„Ach, der macht sich keine Sor-“  
Shikamarus Faust traf sein Gesicht unerwartet hart und unterbrach ihn damit.

„Was zur Hölle, Shika?“

„Reiß dich endlich zusammen, verdammt nochmal!“

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst“, fauchte Sasuke ihn an und nahm Kampfstellung ein.

„Du verbietest mir nicht den Mund. Besonders nicht, wenn ich Recht habe“, gab Shikamaru zurück und machte sich ebenfalls bereit.

„Halt jetzt sein verdammtes Maul!“

„Und was wenn nicht? Was willst du-“  
So schnell wie Sasuke ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, konnte er seinen Satz nicht beenden.

„Leg dich nicht mit mir an“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter weg von Shikamarus.  
Siegessicher ließ er ihn wieder los, als dieser sich nur kurz das Shirt wieder richtete und seine Faust Richtung Sasukes Gesicht schickte.  
Der Bastard hatte Reflexe wie eine Katze und fing sie im Flug mit seiner Hand ab.

„Hörst du schlecht?“, mahnte er erneut.

„Ich lasse mich nicht von dir einschüchtern“, gab Shika zurück.

„Dein Pech“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und schlug erbarmungslos zu, sodass es seinen Mitbewohner zurück gegen die Wand warf.

„Bastard“, zischte er, während er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte, das aus seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe lief.

Mit diesem letzten Schlag war es um den Frieden zwischen den beiden endgültig geschehen und ein schonungsloser Kampf brach aus. Sasuke war dermaßen enthemmt, dass Shikamaru es ihm gleich tat und keine Rücksicht auf Verluste mehr nahm. Seine Knöchel waren irgendwann so blutig, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte, ob es sein Blut oder Sasukes war. Vermutlich beides. Sasuke war stark und wahnsinnig genug, um die Warnungen seines eigenen Körpers zu ignorieren, doch Shikamaru war überlegter und schaffte es dadurch letzten Endes, den Schwarzhaarigen mit einer geschickten Drehung auf den Boden zu schmeißen, sich auf ihn fallen zu lassen und ihn unter sich zu fixieren. Sasuke wand sich unter ihm wie eine Schlange, doch er hielt einfach weiter fest, bis der Körper unter ihm ruhiger wurde.  
Der Uchiha hielt einen Moment in der Position inne, um Shikamaru mit plötzlichen Bewegungen überraschen und abschütteln zu können, doch dazu kam er gar nicht erst. Sein Mitbewohner fixierte ihn nicht nur mit seinem Körper, sondern auch mit seinem Blick, und der Anblick seines geschwollenen Gesichtes brachte Sasuke zur Besinnung.

„Fuck“, brachte er hervor.

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, stimmte Shikamaru ihm zu, lockerte seinen Griff und ließ sich neben Sasuke auf den Boden fallen, als von diesem keine Gegenwehr mehr zu erwarten war.  
„Ich würde es vorziehen, in Zukunft wieder durch Worte zu kommunizieren“, schlug er vor.

„Du bist stärker als du aussiehst“, stellte Sasuke fest und ignorierte dabei seine Aussage.

„Du auch, na und?“

Daraufhin musste Sasuke lachen und Shikamaru stimmte ein. Der Moment war zu abstrus, um nicht darüber zu lachen.

„Du abgefuckter Psycho.“

„Musst gerade du sagen“, lachte Shikamaru.

„Aber von mir erwartet man nichts anderes. Bei dir hatte ich noch Hoffnung.“

„Dann lass uns das hier für uns behalten und es bleibt dabei“, schlug er vor.

„Geht klar.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Lass uns heute Abend was trinken gehen“, schlug Shika vor.

„Nee, ich will nicht weggehen“, protestierte Sasuke.

„Ach, komm schon, du hast es mir versprochen!“

„Wann soll ich das denn getan haben?“

„Äh, irgendwann halt. Ich führe doch kein Buch darüber. Komm einfach mit. Ich zeige dir eine nette Bar.“

„Wenn du dann Ruhe gibst“, winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab.

Ihre Auseinandersetzung war nun einige Wochen her und seitdem war nichts mehr vorgefallen. Im Gegenteil, ihr Zusammenleben war wesentlich friedlicher, so als hätten Sie etwas besprochen, das lange schon nötig gewesen war. Und tatsächlich ging es Sasuke in der Zeit danach wesentlich besser. Vielleicht müsste Shikamaru ihm nur öfter mal die Vernunft wieder einprügeln.  
Auf der anderen Seite brachte es ein ungutes Gefühl mit sich, dass sein Mitbewohner so lange ohne Zwischenfälle war. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er sich in der Ruhe vor dem Sturm befand und der Sturm heftig werden würde.

„Können wir jetzt los?“, drängelte Sasuke.

„Ja, Moment. Hast du Geld mit?“

„Klar, wovon soll ich mich denn sonst betrinken, wenn ich schon mit dir weggehen muss?“, antwortete er schnippisch.

„Pff, wir gehen ja nur in eine Bar, kein Grund, sich so anzustellen. Du wirst es mögen“, versuchte Shikamaru ihn zu überzeugen.

„Ja, klar“, murmelte der andere sarkastisch und öffnete die Tür schon mal, damit sich sein Mitbewohner beeilen musste.

„Dafür, dass du gar nicht mit willst, bist du verdammt ungeduldig“, spottete Shika.

„Wenn wir schneller dort sind, können wir auch schneller wieder gehen. Das ist alles“, argumentierte Sasuke.

„Herrje, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich mit dir abhänge“, seufzte der Mitbewohner.

„Hn.“

 

In der Bar angekommen musste Sasuke zugeben, dass Shikamarus Geschmack tatsächlich nicht so schlecht war. Es war nicht zu schäbig, aber auch nicht zu hübsch, im Hintergrund lief rockige Musik und die hinterste Ecke war noch frei. Sasuke hatte sich seine Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen, um unbemerkt den hintersten Sitzplatz zu erreichen. Schließlich wollte er nicht von vornherein angebaggert werden, denn das war das, was ihm oft passierte.

„Scheiß Schönling“, fluchte Shikamaru.

„Ist nicht so, als hätte ich es mir ausgesucht“, gab Sasuke zurück.

„Aber du genießt es.“

„Wer’s kann“, grinste er.

„Und du wunderst dich, dass so viele Kerle dir die Fresse polieren wollen.“

„Habe ich nie behauptet.“

„Ist ja auch egal. Was nimmst du?“, lenkte Shika ab.

„Das übliche. Du?“

„Das übliche.“

Die Bedienung war ein nicht übel aussehender blonder Kerl mit eigenartig blauen Augen. Ernsthaft, niemand hatte so blaue Augen. Sein Namensschild verriet seinen Namen: Naruto.

„Hallo, ihr zwei. Was kann ich euch bringen?“, fragte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Shikamaru warf Sasuke einen warnenden Blick zu, der sagte „ich weiß, du willst ihn mit Haut und Haaren fressen, aber bitte, bitte, lass es“ und wandte sich Naruto zu.  
„Wir nehmen zwei Whisky-Cola.“

„Geht klar.“  
Und mit einem sanften Lächeln verschwand Naruto Richtung Bar.

„Sasuke, wenn du hier heute Scheiße machst, schwöre ich dir, ich breche dir die Nase“, mahnte Shika, als der Kellner außer Hörweite war.

„Was willst du mir denn hier unterstellen?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit gespielter Empörung, musste dann allerdings selbst lachen.

„Das nervt doch. Erspar mir einfach den Stress, ja?“, stöhnte Shikamaru, weil er bereits ein ziemlich genaues Bild vom weiteren Verlauf des Abends vor Augen hatte.

„Du bist aber auch ein Spielverderber“, hauchte Sasuke ihm zu, als Naruto mit ihren Drinks wiederkam.

Er verkniff sich alles, was er hätte sagen können. Vielleicht würde der Abend ja tatsächlich ruhig werden, doch diese Hoffnung verflog als Shikamaru auffiel, wie genau Sasuke den Kellner beobachtete. Beinahe als würde er angestrengt nach einem Auslöser für Stress suchen.  
Als der Uchiha dann schließlich nach der vierten Runde intensiv Augenkontakt zu Naruto suchte, die Hand hob, schnipste und dabei „Hey, Bimbo, das war doch dein Name, oder?“ rief, wusste Shikamaru, dass das nicht gut enden würde.  
Er wollte im Boden versinken, immerhin hatte das nicht nur Naruto mitbekommen, sondern auch die halbe Bar. Für jemanden, der vier Whisky zuvor noch nicht einmal hatte bemerkt werden wollen, waren Sasukes Hemmungen verdammt schnell verschwunden.

Dazu hatte Shika nichts zu sagen und vergrub stattdessen sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als nicht nur Naruto, sondern auch noch ein anderer Typ mit wirren, braunen Haaren zu ihrem Tisch kam.  
Das roch nach Stress. Und nach Hund, aber den Gedanken schob Shikamaru beiseite.

„Was fällt dir blasiertem Affen eigentlich ein?“, brüllte der Braunhaarige.

„Und es geht los“, stöhnte Shikamaru.

„Kiba, lass gut sein, ich mache das schon“, sagte Naruto betont leise zu seiner Begleitung und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Geh wieder.“

„Hmpf, nur wenn der Typ da mal runterkommt! Sag, wenn was ist und ich polier ihm die Fresse!“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, aber, äh, danke“, murmelte der Blonde und schob den Kerl namens Kiba vom Tisch weg, woraufhin dieser sich wieder zu seinen Begleitern setzte.

„Dein Wachhund?“, meldete sich Sasuke zu Wort.

„Was ist überhaupt dein Problem? Wenn du hier Stress machst, muss ich dich raus begleiten“, flüsterte Naruto beinahe. Er hasste diese Drohung, er wollte niemanden rausschmeißen müssen.

Sasuke lachte.  
„Du und ich vor der Tür? Das wäre ganz mein Geschmack.“

„Das habe ich so nicht gemeint“, erklärte der Blonde, wild mit den Armen vor seiner Brust fuchtelnd.

„Aber das Angebot steht?“  
Sasuke stand auf, schob den Stuhl zurück und kam Naruto gefährlich nahe.

Shikamaru wusste, dass eingreifen ohnehin nicht mehr helfen würde, also nippte er genervt an seinem Whisky, während sein Mitbewohner den armen Kellner bedrängte.

„Weißt du, Naruto, ich lasse mich nicht gerne beschimpfen. Du solltest deinen Hund wirklich besser unter Kontrolle haben, wenn du ihn hierhin mitbringst“, hauchte Sasuke dem Blonden entgegen.

Sein Atem roch nach Whisky und Naruto suchte panisch nach einer Lösung, die nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde. Er wollte keine Eskalation und vor allem nicht riskieren, dass Kiba Probleme wegen ihm bekam. Der Hitzkopf war schon mal bei der Polizei gelandet, nachdem er in eine Schlägerei geraten war, er hatte viel zu viel zu verlieren.  
Der Blonde warf einem anderen Kerl an Kibas Tisch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser den Braunhaarigen in ein scheinbar sehr spannendes Gespräch verwickelte. Zumindest reichte es augenscheinlich, um ihn kurz abzulenken.

„Geh weg von mir“, warnte Naruto nun den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich, der noch immer unangenehm nahe stand.

„Und was wenn nicht?“, provozierte dieser und trat noch näher, sodass Naruto einen Schritt rückwärts gehen musste.

„Äh, dann-“

„Was dann?“, provozierte Sasuke weiter und schubste Naruto so subtil, dass es keiner sehen konnte.

Der Blonde geriet sichtlich in Stress und die Distanz zwischen den beiden und der Tür war verdammt klein geworden.  
Ohne es zu merken, hatte er sich von Sasuke zur Tür treiben lassen. Körpersprache war eine beeindruckende Sache.

„Was hast du vor, wenn ich mit dir nach draußen gehe?“, fragte Naruto verunsichert.

„Ich bin sicher, mir fällt dann etwas ein.“  
Es war etwas im selbstgefälligen Grinsen des Gastes, das den Kellner neugierig machte. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, aber zur selben Zeit weckte der Schwarzhaarige auch sein Interesse. Immerhin hätte er Lee, den Barkeeper, bitten können, den Störenfried rauszuwerfen, wenn er gewollt hätte, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, sodass er ihn schließlich nach draußen begleitete.

„Und was willst du-“  
Doch bevor er aussprechen konnte, zerrte Sasuke ihn um die Ecke aus dem Blickfeld der Leute in der Bar und der Straße, die an ihr vorbeiführte, und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Du bist tatsächlich dümmer als du aussiehst“, spottete er, ohne dabei sein Grinsen zu verlieren.

„Das macht dir Spaß? Ist das deine Abendbeschäftigung?“, fragte der Blonde sichtlich erschrocken über das Verhalten, wehrte dich jedoch vorerst nicht. Noch hatte er vielleicht die Chance, dass der Andere sich wieder beruhigen würde.

„Gelegentlich.“

„Was zur Hölle hast du genommen, Alter?“  
Naruto war nur noch schockierter, als er dem Gast ansah, dass er tatsächlich überlegte.  
„Scheiße, das war eine rhetorische Frage“, brüllte er Sasuke an und schubste ihn von sich weg.

„Unhöflich“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige beinahe unverständlich, holte aus und schlug dem Kellner mit der Faust ins Gesicht.  
Dieser war zu unvorbereitet gewesen und stand nun irritiert vor Sasuke, der ihm den Weg zurück in die Bar versperrte. Sie standen in einer kleinen Gasse, sodass Narutos Suche nach einem gewaltfreien Ausgang aussichtslos blieb.  
Er war selbst kein Schwächling oder Pazifist, aber wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, kämpfte er nicht. Er redete lieber mit den Menschen. 

„Naruto?“, riss Sasuke ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“

„Kennst du den Ruf der Leere?“

„Den was?“

„Den Ruf der Leere. L’appel du vide“, erklärte er und auch wenn Naruto ihn nicht verstand, klangen diese letzten Worte unerwartet angenehm aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Nie gehört“, gab der Blonde zu.

„Ein Jammer“, seufzte Sasuke und ging erneut auf den Kellner los, der nun aber nicht mehr unvorbereitet war und reflexartig mit dem einen Arm abblockte, um mit der freien Faust selbst einen Treffer zu landen.

„Oh Shit, sorry“, versuchte er die Situation zu retten. Er wusste genau, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, wenn in einem Streit von beiden Seiten Gewalt ausgegangen war, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Sasuke, der sichtlich überrascht war von der Kraft hinter Narutos Schlag spuckte Blut auf den Asphalt.  
„Du mieses Arschloch“, lachte er und näherte sich dem Blonden wieder.

Naruto versuchte weiterhin, einen Weg zu finden, mit seinem Angreifer umzugehen. Er wirkte so… wahnsinnig. Der Kellner hatte keine Idee, was er jemandem entgegen setzen sollte, der anfing zu lachen, nachdem er eingesteckt hatte. Wer tat denn so was?  
Beinahe noch verstörender als sein manisches Lachen, fand Naruto den roten Schimmer, den er in den ansonsten schwarzen Augen seines Gegners zu sehen glaubte. Es musste Einbildung sein, vermutlich nur sein Hirn, das den Jungen vor ihm in ein Monster verwandelte, aber nie zuvor hatte der Blonde eine solche Begegnung gehabt.

„Fuck, was ist nur mit dir?“, versuchte er es wieder, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er war dabei so abgelenkt von Sasukes Augen, dass er viel zu spät realisierte, wie nah der Wahnsinnige ihm plötzlich war.  
Als dessen Hand hervorschnellte, wollte Naruto ausweichen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Sein Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen, so schloss er die Augen und erwartete den Schlag, der niemals kam. Stattdessen fühlte er unerwartet weiche Finger sein Kinn anheben. Der Größenunterschied zwischen den beiden war minimal, aber Sasuke war ein kleines Stückchen größer als er selbst.  
„Naruto“, befahl Sasuke. „Schau mich an.“  
Und es war unmöglich, ihm nicht zu gehorchen. Als hätte ein Blick in seine Augen genügt, um Naruto gefügig zu machen.

„Bastard“, zischte er, während sich die Blicke der beiden trafen.

„Na, na, zerstör nicht den Moment“, mahnte der Uchiha und erhöhte den Druck auf das Kinn des Blonden.

„Was willst du von mir?“, wollte er fragen, jedoch verhinderten Sasukes Lippen auf seinen, dass die Worte seinen Mund verließen.  
Zuerst wollte der den Schwarzhaarigen von sich stoßen, doch als dieser ihm leicht in die Lippe biss, wurde Naruto Wachs in Sasukes Händen.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht als Reaktion auf den kurzen, plötzlichen Schmerz und der Größere nutzte den Moment, um mit seiner Zunge über die des Blonden zu streichen. Dieser wusste sich nicht besser zu helfen, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Blut und Whisky, was wohl nur passend für einen irgendwie wahnsinnigen Schlägertypen war. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen wanderten seinen Rücken entlang hinunter zu seinem Hintern und Naruto ließ die Berührung zu. Irgendwie schaffte es der Fremde, dass Naruto mehr von ihm wollte und die Initiative ergriff. Nun war er es, der Sasuke hart gegen die nächste Wand drückte, mit seiner Zunge wild den Mund des Anderen erkundete und seine Hände unter dessen T-Shirt wandern ließ.

Sasuke stoppte ihn dabei und schob ihn mit Leichtigkeit von sich weg.  
„Spar dir das auf.“  
Und da war es wieder, das süffisante Grinsen, das Naruto ihm nur zu gerne von den Lippen nehmen wollte.

„Fuck“, hauchte der Blonde atemlos.

 

„Hey, Sasuke, bist du fertig mit dem armen Arschloch?“, rief Shikamaru von der Straße aus.

„Perfektes Timing, lass uns gehen“, antwortete Sasuke als wäre nichts gewesen und ließ den Kellner in der Gasse zurück.

 

Naruto brauchte einen Moment, um zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Als er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, bemerkte er, dass er vollkommen nass vom Regen war. Wann hatte es denn angefangen zu regnen?  
Er wankte, noch immer leicht benommen, in die Bar zurück, seine Lippe blutig und seine Klamotten nass.

„Naruto? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Lee besorgt und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Ich… bin nicht sicher“, stammelte der Blonde.

„Du solltest dich umziehen gehen. Deine Schicht ist ohnehin gleich zu Ende, auf die fünf Minuten kommt es nun ja auch nicht an. Dein letzter Tisch hat auch schon bezahlt, als du draußen warst. Und wenn du morgen wiederkommst, reden wir in Ruhe darüber, warum du so aus dem Konzept bist“, befahl Lee mehr als es nur vorzuschlagen.

„Ja, geht klar“, murmelte Naruto, ging ins Büro, um seine Sachen zu holen und ging dann, ohne sich von irgendwem zu verabschieden.

 

„Na, zufrieden mit dir selbst?“, vergewisserte sich Shikamaru.

„Selbstverständlich. Der hat was.“

„Ach, das eben war deine Art zu flirten? Das muss mir entgangen sein, während du den armen Kerl bedroht hast. Weißt du, man kann Menschen auch einfach Komplimente machen, statt sie in einer dunklen Gasse zusammenzuschlagen“, klärte er auf.

„Ich habe ihn nicht zusammengeschlagen und der Erfolg gibt mir Recht“, entgegnete Sasuke selbstgefällig.

„Das werden wir sehen. Die nächste Gras-Ration darauf, dass er sich nicht meldet.“

„Ts, das wirst du bereuen, denn er wird sich melden. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass ich ihm meine Nummer gegeben habe?“

„Intuition“, grinste Shika, auch wenn es ihn tief in seinem Innersten traf. Er war es, der dem Schwarzhaarigen immer ein Stück zu nahe rückte, seine Hand zum Trost nur eine Weile zu lange hielt und ihn nur einen Augenblick zu lange ansah. Doch er wusste, die beiden hatten ihre Chance in einem anderen Universum und nicht hier. Und das war okay. Irgendwie.

 

Zuhause angekommen verlor Naruto seine Klamotten schon auf dem Weg ins Bad. Er wohnte alleine in einer kleinen Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung, sodass es niemanden störte, was er darin tat.

Unter der Dusche ließ er die letzten zwei Stunden des Abends Revue passieren. Seine Begegnung mit Sasuke, so hatte der Typ mit dem Pferdeschwanz ihn genannt, war intensiv gewesen. Normalerweise lernte er Leute anders kennen. Normalerweise schlug er niemanden beim ersten Treffen. Normalerweise küsste er niemanden beim ersten Treffen. Normalerweise passierte erst recht nicht beides davon. Wer war dieser Kerl, der innerhalb von Minuten zwischen Gewalt und Zuneigung, wenn man das so nennen konnte, wechseln konnte? Naruto würde es zu gerne herausfinden, doch er würde keine Möglichkeit dazu haben, wenn Sasuke nicht wieder in die Bar käme, fürchtete er.  
Hätte er ihn doch wenigstens nach seiner Nummer gefragt. Wäre das angebracht gewesen?  
Er hatte ihn schließlich geküsst, da war es bestimmt angebracht.  
Seine Finger hatten ihren Weg in seine Haare gefunden und zogen verzweifelt daran, was er erst bemerkte, als es anfing weh zu tun.  
„Verdammt, was machst du nur mit mir?“, fluchte er, bevor er seine Dusche fortsetzte.  
Alleine beim Gedanken an Sasukes Auftreten fuhr eine wohlige Hitze durch seinen Körper. Was würde er geben, um diese Lippen noch einmal auf seinen zu spüren.  
Die Hitze, die von Sasukes Körper ausgegangen war, seine unerwartet weichen Lippen, seine Zunge, seine Hand an Narutos Hintern, oh Gott, seine verdammte Hand!  
Die Hand des Blonden war unter dem warmen Wasser längst gen Süden gewandert. Da er ihn eh nie wieder sehen würde, konnte er den Schwarzhaarigen genauso gut als Wichsvorlage missbrauchen. Er musste ihm schließlich nicht wieder ins Gesicht schauen können.

Als er die Dusche verließ, wollte er nur noch schnell seine nassen Klamotten zum trocknen aufhängen und dann ins Bett gehen. Der Tag war aufregend genug gewesen, um allmählich dem nächsten zu weichen, fand Naruto. Als seine Jeans beim Anheben schwerer war als sie sein sollte, griff der Blonde in seine hintere Hosentasche, um das Portemonnaie rauszunehmen, das er sich im Büro nur schnell in die Tasche gestopft hatte. Als seine Finger dabei Papier mit rausfischten, war er zunächst nicht mal überrascht gewesen. Er stopfte sich ständig irgendwelche Quittungen einfach in die Hose und vergaß, dass sie da waren. Was war es diesmal? Fastfood? Der Wocheneinkauf? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.  
Das Papier entpuppte sich jedoch als Zettel und er war verwundert. Hatte er sich irgendwas Wichtiges notiert? Hoffentlich nicht, denn der Zettel musste eine halbe Ewigkeit dort drin gewesen sein, wenn er sich schon nicht mehr daran erinnerte.  
Er faltete ihn auf, um auf eine Telefonnummer zu stoßen, die ihm allerdings auf den ersten Blick nicht bekannt vorkam. Der Zettel war ein bisschen nass, aber die Nummer gerade so noch lesbar. Über ihr stand einfach nur „Ruf an.“  
Das hatte er nicht selbst geschrieben, aber wessen-

„Bastard“, rief er aus, als er realisierte, wessen Nummer er in den Fingern hielt.  
Wann hatte er-? Doch dann erinnerte Naruto sich an die Hand auf seinem Hintern und alles machte direkt mehr Sinn.  
Auch wenn er sich wenige Minuten zuvor noch gewünscht hatte, die Nummer zu haben, schreckte ihn ab, wie berechnend der Kerl offenbar gehandelt hatte. Er musste den Ablauf immerhin zumindest halbwegs vorher so geplant haben und Naruto wusste nicht, ob er das anziehend oder abstoßend finden sollte. Vielleicht tat Sasuke so etwas einfach nur öfter, seine Begleitung hatte immerhin nur gelangweilt zugesehen. Vermutlich lief das einfach öfter so.  
Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit, sich auf den Irren eingelassen zu haben. Er hätte ihn einfach an Ort und Stelle K.O. schlagen sollen.  
Wütend zerknüllte er den Zettel und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Niemals würde er das Arschloch auch noch anrufen. Für so unwiderstehlich konnte der verboten gutaussehende Bastard sich gar nicht halten! So weich waren seine Lippen gar nicht gewesen, seine Augen gar nicht so tief, dass man sich in ihnen verlieren wollte. Dass seine Küsse nach Whisky mit einem Hauch von Blut geschmeckt hatten, hatte ihn auch überhaupt nicht verrucht sexy wirken lassen.  
Naruto verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er den Zettel schon wieder aufgehoben und entknüllt hatte, nur um festzustellen, dass die Nummer darauf nicht mehr so lesbar war wie vorher.  
„Nur zur Sicherheit“, rechtfertigte er sich vor sich selbst, als er sie in sein Handy eingab und speicherte, bevor sie komplett unlesbar wurde.  
Er hatte überhaupt nicht vor, dem Schwarzhaarigen zu schreiben oder ihn gar anzurufen, aber eine Nummer mehr im Telefon schadete auch niemandem, oder?

Er hatte sich noch schnell Boxershorts und ein Shirt aus dem Schrank gekramt und war dann ins Bett gegangen, nur um dort wach zu liegen und zu überlegen, was er sagen würde, wenn er Sasuke anriefe, was natürlich nicht passieren würde. Oder was er ihm schreiben könnte, nur falls er das vorhatte, was er nicht tat.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm sein Handy aufs Gesicht fiel, weil er bereits dabei gewesen war, einzuschlafen.  
Naruto rieb sich die Augen, legte das Handy beiseite und ergab sich schließlich dem Schlaf. Mysteriöse schwarzhaarige Typen konnten auch bis zum nächsten Tag warten.


	3. Chapter 3

Auf der Arbeit am nächsten Tag war Naruto ungewohnt abgelenkt. Er vertauschte Bestellungen und starrte in jeder freien Minute auf sein Handy.  
In der Pause musste Lee ihn einfach darauf ansprechen.

„Hey, was ist los? Du stehst ja immer noch total neben dir. Was war gestern überhaupt?“, wollte er unbedingt wissen.

Naruto seufzte.  
„Versprich mir, dass du einfach nur zuhörst und dir dumme Kommentare sparst, ja?“

„Äh, klar“, versicherte der Barkeeper.

„Du erinnerst dich an den Gast von gestern Abend?“, Naruto atmete tief durch. „Mit dem bin ich dann vor die Tür gegangen, um rauszufinden, was sein Problem ist-“

„Warum hast du nicht einfach Bescheid gesagt?“, unterbrach Lee ihn.

„Lee, bitte, du wolltest zuhören“, ermahnte der Kellner.

„Sorry, sorry. Okay, red weiter.“

„Ich stehe also mit ihm vor der Tür“, fuhr Naruto fort. „Und plötzlich schleift er mich um die Ecke-“

„In die kleine Gasse, wo die Mülltonnen stehen?“, hakte Lee aufgeregt nach.

„Verdammt, Lee!“

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte der.

„Jedenfalls boxt er mich. Einfach so“, empörte sich der Blonde.

„Ist nicht wahr“, rief der Andere aus und erntete dafür einen genervten Blick.

„Na ja, irgendwie hat er sich dann auch eine von mir gefangen und dann hat er mich geküsst“, murmelte Naruto, während er realisierte wie absurd es in seiner Erzählung klang.

„Man, Naruto, das klingt wie ein schlechter Film!“

„Ja, oder? Und zuhause habe ich dann einen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer in meiner Hosentasche gefunden-“

„Deshalb starrst du die ganze Zeit aufs Handy! Du überlegst ernsthaft, ihn anzurufen“, unterstelle Lee ihm schockiert.

„Ja, irgendwie schon.“  
Es war ihm selbst ein wenig unangenehm, aber er wollte zu gerne mehr über Sasuke wissen.

„Wenn du mich fragst, lösch seine Nummer und vergiss das Ganze. Immerhin hat er dich geschlagen! Wer weiß wie er mit Leuten umgeht, die er besser kennt. Seine Begleitung wirkte ehrlich gesagt viel zu zurückhaltend. Vielleicht war er ja nur eingeschüchtert. Vielleicht sind die beiden ja zusammen“, sponn der Barkeeper.

„Das denke ich wirklich nicht“, antwortete Naruto kopfschüttelnd.

„Halt dich bloß von ihm fern“, bat Lee ihn dennoch.

„Mal seh’n.“

 

„Er hat sich noch nicht gemeldet, he?“, stichelte Shikamaru, als Sasuke wieder einmal auf sein Handy schaute, nur um es dann enttäuscht wieder wegzulegen.

„Maul“, fauchte er seinen Mitbewohner an.

„Musst ja nicht gleich zickig werden“, seufzte Shika und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Ich geb dir gleich zickig“, knurrte Sasuke und stand dabei auf.

„Okay, okay. Beruhig dich mal wieder. Es war scherzhaft gemeint, kein Grund auszurasten.“   
Er machte eine kurze Pause.   
„Aber der bedeutet dir echt was, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab der Schwarzhaarige zu.

„Oh je, dabei kennst du ihn ja nicht mal“, stellte er mitleidig fest.

„Das ist es ja. Ich glaube, ich möchte ihn kennenlernen.“  
Sasuke atmete tief durch.  
„Vielleicht rauchen wir in letzter Zeit zu viel, Shika.“

„Oder du bist vielleicht doch menschlich. So irgendwo tief in deinem Innern“, lachte Shikamaru und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Sasuke, der dann jedoch auch lächeln musste.

„Niemals“, protestierte er wie ein kleines Kind, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

Draußen war es noch hell, obwohl es langsam spät wurde. Der Hochsommer gab sich wirklich Mühe. Die Tage waren lang und unerträglich heiß, sodass man sie lieber drinnen vor dem Ventilator verbrachte, sofern man einen besaß. Sasuke und Shikamaru gehörten nicht zu den Glücklichen. Dafür sanken abends die Temperaturen in angenehme Bereiche und es zog sie nach draußen. Eigentlich nur Sasuke, aber Shikamaru hatte irgendwann angefangen, ihn zu begleiten, und nie damit aufgehört. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihm Orte aus seiner Kindheit gezeigt, an denen er mit seinem Bruder gewesen war und er hatte ihm Dinge erzählt, die man nicht in der Enge eines Zimmers erzählen konnte.

„Kommst du?“, hatte Sasuke wie selbstverständlich gefragt, als er bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür gewesen war und Shikamaru hatte einfach nur genickt und war ihm gefolgt.

„Wohin gehen wir?“

„Wer weiß überhaupt, wohin er im Leben geht?“

„Gut, dann sprechen wir jetzt halt nicht darüber“, seufzte Shika. Er kannte diese abwimmelnden Antworten von Sasuke. Manchmal fragte er dann weiter nach, meistens jedoch sparte er sich die unnötigen Worte. Es führte eh nie zu etwas, das war es ihm nicht wert. Meistens führte es eher dazu, dass er sich am Ende über seinen Mitbewohner aufregen musste und er hasste weniges mehr als sich unnötig aufregen zu müssen.

Es waren immer noch mindestens 20 Grad draußen, obwohl es schon nach neun Uhr war und Shikamaru genoss es. Die Hitze tagsüber machte einen ganz weich im Hirn. Die allmählich einsetzende Dämmerung verleitete ihn dazu, sich in seinen Gedanken zu verlieren und er ließ sich unabsichtlich ein Stück von Sasuke abfallen, ohne dass es diesen jedoch störte.

„Ich habe Angst vor dem Tag, an dem du ohne mich losgehst“, murmelte er und starrte dabei verloren auf Sasukes Rücken, als würde er irgendetwas in ihm suchen, das er jedoch selbst nicht mehr zu finden glaubte.

„Hm?“, machte der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Ertappt fuhr Shikamaru aus seinen Gedanken hoch und traf Sasukes Blick. Für einen Moment hielten sie beide inne, doch dann lächelte Shika ihn an und log: „Nichts. Ich hab, nur laut gedacht.“

Die Lüge war schwach, doch der Uchiha nahm sie hin. 

Nach einer Weile erkannte Shikamaru die Gegend um sich herum. Sie waren einen ordentlichen Umweg gelaufen, aber sie würden bald die Bar erreichen.

„Du willst es also wirklich wissen?“, spottete er.

Sasuke atmete laut hörbar aus, würdigte ihn allerdings keiner Antwort, also schwiegen sie, bis sie die Bar fast erreicht hatten.

„Und wie sieht jetzt dein Plan aus?“, fragte Shikamaru.

„Hab keinen.“

„Das kannst du doch keinem erzählen“, beschwerte er sich. „Du musst doch zumindest wissen, was du zu ihm sagen willst.“

„Ich werd nicht reingehen“, erklärte der Uchiha daraufhin und zeigte auf die Bar.

„Du bist der frustrierendste Typ, den ich kenne“, stöhnte Shika.

„Hn.“

Shikamarus Mutter hatte ihm immer gedroht, dass die Augen irgendwann so stehen blieben, wenn man zu viel mit ihnen rollte, doch das hatte sich in fast 18 Jahren bislang nicht bewahrheitet. Er war also überzeugt, dass das Risiko überschaubar war.

Sasuke machte keine Anstalten, weiter auf die Bar zuzugehen, sondern zündete sich stattdessen eine Zigarette an.   
Als die Glut fast den Filter erreicht hatte, sah Shikamaru den blonden Kellner die Bar verlassen. Es war zwischenzeitlich fast dunkel geworden und seine blonden Haare stachen im Licht der Straßenlaterne neben der Bar aus der der Umgebung hervor. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte der Braunhaarige, das zu sehen was Sasuke sah und schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken wieder loszuwerden. Der Blonde hielt im Licht der Laterne inne, holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche hervor und starrte es an. Zumindest sah es aus sicherer Entfernung so aus.  
Sasuke tat es ihm gleich.

„Du arroganter Bastard“, hauchte Shikamaru, als er realisierte, was genau sie hier taten.  
Als das Handy in Sasukes Hand auch noch tatsächlich vibrierte, wäre er am liebsten zu Naruto hingerannt und hätte ihn geschüttelt.

„Du schuldest mir was“, grinste Sasuke ihn an und nahm ab.

„Hallo? … Nein, du störst nicht. Ich bin nur gerade unterwegs. … Heute? Das ist ganz ungünstig. Kann das warten? … Ja, das passt besser. Bis dann.“  
Und damit legte er auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
Der Blonde war während des Gesprächs die Straße hinunter verschwunden.

„Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein“, fuhr Shikamaru Sasuke an und schubste ihn dabei. „Du hast ihn jetzt nicht allen Ernstes auch noch vertröstet?“

Doch der Uchiha lachte nur.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch“, entwich es dem Braunhaarigen und er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Lass uns zurück gehen“, schlug Sasuke vor, als hätten sie nicht eigentlich gerade ein anderes Thema. Hatten sie strenggenommen auch nicht. Shikamaru hatte eins, Sasuke nicht.

Sie wechselten ein Großteil des Weges kein Wort mehr, bis der Schwarzhaarige die Stille schließlich durchbrach: „Ich hatte Angst, er würde nicht anrufen.“  
Mit diesem Geständnis gab er für einen Moment seine gesamte Fassade auf und stand schutzlos vor seinem besten Freund, der sofort die Bedeutung der Worte verstand.

„Du wolltest ihn doch ansprechen?“, hakte er nach. Diese Offenbarung bedeutet in der Konsequenz, dass Sasuke Shikamaru einfach nur hatte bei sich haben wollen, um nicht alleine gehen zu müssen, weil es ihm schwergefallen war.

Sein Nicken war in der Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennen.

„Verdammter Mist. Es tut mir leid, okay?“

„Passt schon“, brachte er hervor, aber das tat es nicht. Shikamaru hatte ihn verletzt, ohne es zu merken und dann auch noch Salz in die Wunde gerieben.

„Fuck“, rief Shika aus und schlug gegen die Wand des Hauses, an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen. Diese Entscheidung bereute er direkt, als ein Schmerz seinen ganzen Arm hochfuhr. Letzten Endes waren Wände eben härter als Knöchel und seine hatten sofort kapituliert, als seine gespannte Haut aufplatzte.

„Lass so was“, befahl Sasuke abwesend, ohne auch nur stehen zu bleiben. „So was“ hätte einiges sein können, es war erstaunlich viel in den letzten Minuten passiert, dennoch wusste Shika, wovon Sasuke sprach. Er war nicht der Typ, sich selbst zu verletzen, hatte lediglich die Beherrschung verloren, doch das ertrug sein Freund nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, Sasuke“, flüsterte er beinahe, während er sich die Hand hielt und den Schwarzhaarigen wieder einholte. Er fragte sich, ob es das war, was sein Freund auch fühlte, denn es tat höllisch weh und es war noch nichts verglichen mit dem, was er bei Sasuke schon gesehen hatte. Es war nicht annähernd so befreiend wie er erwartet hatte. Shikamaru konnte sich nicht einmal entfernt vorstellen, wie verzweifelt jemand sein musste, der sich selbst freiwillig Schmerzen zufügte.

 

„Tut weh, hm?“, zog Sasuke ihn schließlich auf, als sie ihr Zimmer betraten, und zeigte dabei auf die Hand.

Er hätte ja gelogen, dass es gar nicht weh tat, aber wozu überhaupt? Also nickte Shika.

„Vollidiot“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige, doch sah dabei nicht seinen Mitbewohner an, sondern richtete seinen Blick auf das Fenster, das ihre Spiegelbilder zeigte.

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte der Braunhaarige.   
„Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Ausweg für dich“, ergänzte er, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte. Seine Worte trugen viel mehr Bedeutung als beabsichtigt.

„Ich auch“, seufzte Sasuke und verschwand dann kurz in ihrem winzigen Bad, um mit einem Verbandskasten zurückzukehren. „Lass mich das kurz versorgen.“

Es war weniger ein Angebot als ein Befehl und so setzten sie sich auf Sasukes Bett und der Schwarzhaarige desinfizierte zunächst die aufgeplatzten Knöchel. Es brannte so sehr, dass Shikamaru am liebsten seine Hand zurückziehen wollte. Stattdessen zuckte er nur kurz, doch selbst das nahm Sasuke zum Anlass, um seine Hand festzuhalten.

„Das ist die Strafe“, knurrte er. Sein Blick jedoch sprach von Fürsorge und Wärme und konnte seine Drohung nicht glaubhaft überbringen.  
Die wahre Strafe für Shikamaru war es, seinen besten Freund verletzt zu haben. Mehr brauchte es gar nicht, um seine Brust schmerzen zu lassen.

„Warum machst du das?“, rutschte es ihm raus.

„Weil du ein Vollidiot bist“, antwortete Sasuke, der die Frage offenbar falsch verstanden hatte und begann, Shikamarus Hand zu verbinden. Eigentlich kam ihm das gelegen, doch sein Mund war schneller als sein Verstand.

„Das meinte ich nicht, Sasuke.“

„Hn.“

„Was soll das? Warum kannst du mir nicht antworten?“, platzte es aus Shikamaru heraus als wäre sein Mund ein Ventil, das endlich dem steigenden Druck von innen nachgab. Sein Verstand wusste, dass diese Fragen unangebracht waren, doch in diesem Moment trug er sein verletztes Herz auf seiner Zunge, und das verlangte nach Antworten.  
„Ich möchte meinen besten Freund nicht sterben sehen“, brüllte er beinahe in seiner Verzweiflung.

„Was zur Hölle, Shika? Es ist nichts passiert, okay?“, versuchte Sasuke abzulenken, doch er hatte verdammt nochmal Unrecht. Es war schon viel zu viel passiert.

„Antworte mir“, knurrte Shikamaru.

„Du wirst das nicht hören wollen.“

„Das entscheide ich, nachdem ich es gehört habe!“

„Na schön, du willst das also wirklich wissen, he?“, schnauzte Sasuke ihn an.

„Ja, das will ich!“

„Du wirst das nicht verstehen, aber ich erkläre es dir“, pampte er noch immer.  
„Du weißt doch wie das mit dem Schmerz ist, oder? Man spürt immer nur den größten im ersten Moment.“  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte scheinbar, ob er weitersprechen sollte, aber entschied sich dann doch dafür: „Wenn der Schmerz in meinem Innern also unerträglich wird, versuche ich mich abzulenken.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Shikamaru entgeistert in Anbetracht von Sasukes vorherige Ankündigung.

„Das ist alles.“

Shikamaru wollte es nicht bagatellisieren, aber so betrachtet klang das Problem tatsächlich eher banal und es wunderte ihn, dass gerade Sasuke keine bessere Lösung hatte. Immerhin war er nicht dumm.

„Ich glaube dir nicht“, entschied er.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem.“

Und damit endete ihr Gespräch. Sasuke war wie eine Felswand, an der alles abprallte, wenn er es nur wollte und Shikamaru hatte es zu weit getrieben, indem er ihn hatte zwingen wollen, sich zu öffnen. Dabei war das doch eigentlich genau das, was sie aneinander schätzten; nie zwangen sie den anderen zum sprechen, wenn er nicht wollte und nun hatte Shikamaru diese Grenze überschritten. Er hoffte, dass er zurückgehen konnte.

„Hey, ich-“

„Lass es einfach“, unterbrach Sasuke ihn und er wirkte ungewohnt getroffen.

Hätte Shika vorher geahnt, wie emotional diese Nacht werden würde, hätte er sich mental darauf vorbereiten können. Jetzt war er ausgeliefert; seinen Emotionen, Sasukes Emotionen, und es war wie ein Sturm, der drohte, ihn mitzureißen.

„Komm schon, ich wollte dich nicht in die Ecke drängen“, erklärte er.

„Dann hättest du das wohl besser lassen sollen“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich.

„Sasuke-“

„Nein, lass es. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du anrichtest!“

Shikamaru konnte den Sturm in Sasukes Augen wüten sehen.

„Es ist nur- Ich ertrage es nicht, dich so zu sehen“, versuchte er erneut.

„Es tut mir leid, dass meine schlechte Verfassung dich runterzieht. Ich werde umgehend damit aufhören“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige sarkastisch.

Shika seufzte und sah zu Boden.  
„Das ist nicht das, was ich damit sagen wollte. Das ist überhaupt nicht das, was ich damit sagen wollte.“

„Dann solltest du wohl mal darauf achten, was genau du überhaupt sagst. Denn deine Worte tun weh, okay?“

Sasukes Worte waren wie eine scharfe Klinge, die in sein Fleisch schnitt. Sie schmerzten, weil er viel ehrlicher war als Shikamaru in dem Moment ertragen konnte. Seine Mine verdunkelte sich.

„Ach, das tut dir weh? Ist das nicht das, was du hören willst?“, schnaubte der Uchiha.  
„Willst du nicht wahrhaben, dass in mir ein unendlicher Abgrund lauert?“

„Hör auf“, flehte der Braunhaarige.

„Aber ich fange doch gerade erst an! Das ist doch das, was du wolltest! Du kannst nicht der Bestie in die Augen schauen wollen und dann erwarten, dass sie vorher jemand für dich in Ketten gelegt hat.“

War es das, was er tat? Erwartete er, dass alles für ihn einfacher war als für andere? Vielleicht konnten Sasukes Worte ihn nur dermaßen verletzten, weil er Recht hatte. 

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Das wünscht du dir wohl!“ Fing Shika sich plötzlich wieder. “All diese Wut, ist das die Mauer, die du zum Selbstschutz hochgezogen hast? Denn dir müsste klar sein, dass du die hier nicht brauchst!“

„Halt’s Maul, Shikamaru“, befahl Sasuke.

„Im Leben nicht, du Arschloch!“

„Du willst echt Stress, oder?“, brüllte der Uchiha und hob seine Faust, die Shika allerdings noch bevor er ausholen konnte abfing, indem er sein Handgelenk umfasste.

„So läuft das heute nicht“, zischte er und verstärkte seinen Griff, sodass es unangenehm für Sasuke wurde.

„Ach, wie dann?“, provozierte der Uchiha und näherte sich Shikamaru.

Für einen Moment überlegte der Braunhaarige, auf Sasukes Provokation einzugehen und ihn zu küssen, doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell.  
„Ich spiele deine Spielchen heute nicht mit“, erklärte er schließlich, stand auf, zog sich die Hose aus, warf sie beiseite und ging in sein Bett.

„Feigling!“

„Von mir aus“, brummte er und drehte sich frustriert mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

Jetzt hatten sie es beide übertrieben und die Wut über Sasuke unterdrückte definitiv jeden Anflug von einem schlechten Gewissen bei Shikamaru.  
Immerhin hatte sein Mitbewohner den Anstand, ihn jetzt nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Der Schwarzhaarige schlich nur noch kurz durch das Zimmer, vermutlich um den Verbandskasten wegzubringen und dann selbst schlafen zu gehen. Shika hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sich umzudrehen, um das zu überprüfen.

Seine Hand tat jetzt jedoch mehr weh als zuvor. Vermutlich würde sie am Morgen blau sein. Wie dumm es war, dass man mit seiner dominanten Hand zuschlug, dacht er und legte sie neben seinen Körper auf die Matratze, die unangenehm hart war, wenn man darauf achtete. Shikamaru hatte das eigentlich längst verdrängt, man gewöhnte sich schließlich an alles. Doch nun fiel es ihm wieder auf und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine weiche Ablage für seine Hand. Er hatte keine Erfahrungen damit, wie sich Hände anfühlen mussten, nachdem man mit der Faust gegen eine Wand geschlagen hatte, aber er fürchtete, dass mehr kaputt war als nur seine Haut. Er würde am nächsten Tag damit besser zum Arzt gehen. Für den Moment platzierte er sein Kopfkissen unter seiner Hand, in der Hoffnung, es würde das Pochen irgendwie lindern.

Sasuke hatte derweil das Licht im Zimmer schon ausgeschaltet und sich hingelegt. Shikamaru fragte sich, ob er noch wach war.

„Ich habe noch was gegen die Schmerzen da“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige, als hätte er Shikas Gedanken gehört.

„Nein, danke“, schnaubte er beleidigt, obwohl er zu gerne Schmerzmittel gehabt hätte, doch Sasuke ließ nicht nach.

„Jetzt sei nicht kindisch. Wir haben uns gestritten, aber mehr auch nicht. Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir uns beide falsch verhalten haben?“, schlug er erstaunlich diplomatisch vor.

„Geht klar“, gab Shikamaru nach und setzte sich auf, um sich von Sasuke die Tabletten geben zu lassen.

„Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir zu viel, um sie einem dummen Streit zu opfern. Ich denke, wir teilen den Gedanken.“

„Willst du reden?“, fragte der Braunhaarige angesichts Sasukes Offenheit.

„Vielleicht ein wenig“, gab dieser zu und reichte Shikamaru dabei die Flasche Wasser, die neben seinem Bett stand, damit er die Tablette nehmen konnte.

„Danke.“  
Der Braunhaarige nahm die Tablette mit einem großzügigen Schluck Wasser. Er hasste das Gefühl von Tabletten in seinem Hals, daher nahm er auch selten welche. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal an, als würde er einen riesigen Stein schlucken.  
„Erzählst du mir jetzt, warum du’s machst?“

„Ich habe vorhin nicht mal gelogen. Der Grundgedanke war irgendwann tatsächlich mal, den seelischen Schmerz auszugleichen. Die Sache ist jedoch die: Man tappt dabei in eine fiese Falle.“ Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort: „Der Körper schüttet Adrenalin und Endorphine aus, was sich in dem Moment lindernd anfühlt.“

„Du bist also süchtig danach, dich selbst zu verletzen?“, schlussfolgerte Shikamaru. Seine Auffassungsgabe war wesentlich ausgeprägter als bei anderen.

„Irgendwie jedenfalls“, gab Sasuke zu.

„Aber… es tut doch weh?“

„Mir tut alles weh. Beinahe immer. Es ist wie ein Messer in deiner Brust, das dich nicht umbringt, solange du nicht versuchst, es rauszuziehen“, seufzte er.

„Aber warum machst du dann weiter? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber… das klingt ziemlich anstrengend“, wollte Shika wissen, auch wenn er direkt realisierte, wie falsch seine Frage klang.

„Ich habe ja noch euch“, war alles was Sasuke darauf antwortete und es trieb Shikamaru die Tränen in die Augen. Er war nicht der Typ für Tränen, aber dieser Satz tat so weh wie er sich 1000 Messerstiche vorstellte.

„Wow“, brachte er hervor und musste dabei schluchzen.

„Aber es ist okay, wirklich“, versicherte sein bester Freund ihm sofort.

„Aber-“, begann der Braunhaarige. „Dein Schmerz- Er hört nie auf.“

„Wenn ich bei dir bin, merke ich ihn manchmal gar nicht. Ich kann meine Vergangenheit nicht abschütteln und die Zukunft liegt zu fern, um sie vorherzusagen, aber ich kann das Beste aus der Gegenwart machen“, erklärte der Uchiha.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe“, gab Shikamaru mehr zu als dass er sich entschuldigte und versuchte dabei krampfhaft, sich nicht in Sasuke hineinzuversetzen. Ihm hatte tatsächlich nicht gefallen, was er gehört hatte.

„Egal, was passiert, die gottverdammte Welt hört nicht auf, sich zu drehen. Als mein Bruder meine Eltern umgebracht hat, hat es sich für mich angefühlt, als wäre es das Ende der Welt. Ich hatte immerhin alles verloren. Doch die Welt hält nicht für einen an und das ist verdammt grausam. Am meisten tut es weh, am nächsten Tag aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles wie gewohnt weiterläuft, egal wie sehr man sich wünscht, es wäre nicht so. Und das tut man, glaub es mir. Die Welt hat keine Berechtigung, einfach weiterzumachen, wenn für dich in dem Moment alles vorbei ist. Das ist der größte Schmerz, den man spüren kann.“

Shikamaru konnte es nicht sehen, doch Sasukes Hände zitterten. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich vorzustellen, wie er Rache an Itachi nahm für das, was er ihm angetan hatte.

„Lebst du nur, um diese Ungerechtigkeit wieder gutzumachen?“, fragte Shikamaru schließlich, als hätte er zwischenzeitlich in Sasukes Kopf geguckt.

„Nein“, log er halb. „Das habe ich doch vorhin gesagt.“  
Er war sich selbst jedoch nicht ganz sicher. Kakashi und Shikamaru gaben ihm definitiv viel Lebenswillen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er ohne diesen Sinn in seinem Leben, den er in der Rache an Itachi fand, noch am Leben wäre. 

„Sasuke?“, unterbrach Shika jedoch jeden weiteren Gedanken.

„Hm?“

„Verlass mich nicht“, flehte der Braunhaarige und dachte dabei an all die Male zurück, an denen er gedacht hatte, er wäre kurz davor seinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Und das gab seinem Flehen jede Berechtigung.

Sasuke sagte nichts und damit doch alles.

„Du kannst es mir nicht versprechen, oder?“  
Shikamaru konnte seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten, denn es fühlte sich an, als würde er ihn in exakt diesem Moment verlieren und der Gedanke zerriss ihn.

„Nein“, flüsterte Sasuke und beendete damit ihr Gespräch, denn es gab an diesem Punkt nichts mehr, das noch ungesagt war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schreibe wie jedes Jahr im Rahmen von NaNoWriMo und es ist mega anstrengend. Ihr bekommt dafür von mir also mehr Kapitel, aber weniger Editing. Das macht den Deal definitiv fair, bedeutet aber auch, dass ich mir etwas Nachsicht wünsche.
> 
> Achso: Sex ahead. Ihr wurdet gewarnt.
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

Shikamaru hatte in seinem Leben noch nie so schlecht geschlafen wie in dieser Nacht. Er war immer müde, aber an diesem Morgen dachte er, ihn könnten keine zehn Pferde dazu bewegen aufzustehen.

Seine Hand brannte wie Feuer und war etwa dreimal so dick wie sie eigentlich sein sollte, stellte er fest. Unter dem Verband, den Sasuke ihm angelegt hatte, ragten große, blau Flächen hervor, sodass er beschloss, den Verband zunächst dran zulassen, um noch nicht das volle Ausmaß seiner gestrigen Dummheit sehen zu müssen.

 

„Du solltest damit zum Arzt“, schlug Sasuke vor, der neben seinem Bett aufgetaucht war.

 

„Alter, erschreck mich doch nicht so“, fuhr Shikamaru ihn an. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?“

 

„Seit ein paar Sekunden. Habe gesehen, dass du wach wirst. Soll ich Kakashi anrufen?“

 

„Nee, lass mal. Der muss ja nicht gleich wieder alles wissen. Ich gehe einfach gleich zum Arzt“, besänftigte Shika ihn. Er wollte Kakashi wirklich nicht erklären müssen, was passiert war, außerdem tat ihm ja nicht der Fuß weh, sondern die Hand, also konnte er auch einfach laufen. Zu gerne hätte er noch etwas geschlafen, aber daran war nun eh nicht mehr zu denken, da sein Verstand bereits wieder wach war und sich mit dem gestrigen Gespräch zwischen Sasuke und ihm beschäftigte. Er seufzte tief.

„Maaaaaan, das nervt vielleicht.“

 

„Wenigstens steigert das die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du das nicht wiederholst.“

 

„Wieso zur Hölle sollte ich das? Es war ein einmaliger Aussetzer. Das passiert mir definitiv nicht wieder“, keifte Shikamaru Sasuke an, allerdings lachte der nur über die Situation, statt sich angegriffen zu fühlen. 

 

„Schön, dich wieder zu haben“, bemerkte Shika, als wäre sein Freund verreist gewesen und lächelte zurück.

Es war in der Tat schön, dass die lockere Stimmung zwischen den beiden offenbar zurückkehrte. Immerhin war es das, was ausmachte, dass Shikamaru sich an der Uni zuhause fühlte. Sogar noch ein wenig mehr als bei seinen Eltern. Die waren einfach zu stressig. Er wunderte sich immer wieder, warum sein Vater seine Mutter geheiratet hatte, immer machte sie ihnen die Hölle heiß. Er kam zum Glück mehr nach seinem Vater. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der ihm in seiner Jugend mal sehr ähnlich gewesen war. Seine Mutter hingegen konnte unmöglich schon immer so gewesen sein, sonst hätten seine Eltern sich wohl nie kennengelernt. Sein Vater hasste Stress genauso wie er und seine Mutter war der personifizierte Stress.

 

„Soll ich dich begleiten?“, bot Sasuke erstaunlicherweise an.

 

„Nee, passt schon. Das schaffe ich gerade noch so alleine.“

 

„Nach deiner Aktion von gestern kann ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher sein“, schmunzelte der Schwarzhaarige und erntete dafür von seinem Mitbewohner einen schwachen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

 

„Du elender Bastard“, sagte Shika grinsend.

 

„Na, schlägt sich gar nicht so gut mit links, he?“, spottete Sasuke.

 

„Tse.“

 

 

Nach mehr als einer Stunde Wartezeit wurde Shikamaru zum Arzt hereingebeten. Seine Geschichte hatte er eigentlich kaum peinlich gefunden, bis der Arzt vollkommen unverständlich reagiert hatte. Dass man mit 18 schon mal dumme Dinge tat, schien dieser lange vergessen zu haben. 

Zur Sicherheit ließ er die Hand röntgen, doch konnte keinen Bruch feststellen und gab Shikamaru lediglich ein Rezept für eine Salbe gegen die Prellung und ein Rezept für Schmerztabletten mit.

Den Arztbesuch hätte er sich auch sparen können, dachte er sich und schlenderte zur Apotheke und dann zurück zum Campus.

 

Als Shika ins Zimmer zurückkam, fand er Sasuke lernend an dessen Schreibtisch vor. Das musste man ihm lassen, er ging zwar nie zu den Vorlesungen, doch den Stoff arbeitete er immer durch.

 

„Heute keine Vorlesung?“, scherzte er.

 

„Hn“, machte Sasuke, als er sich umdrehte. „Wie geht’s deiner Hand?“

 

„Unverändert. Das hätte ich mir echt sparen können. Schmerztabletten und Salbe. Die hätte ich mir auch so holen können.“

 

„Ist was dran“, gab der Schwarzhaarige zu. „Aber jetzt musst du dir wenigstens keine Gedanken mehr machen.“

 

„Wann ist deine Verabredung?“, fragte Shikamaru aus dem Nichts.

 

„21 Uhr.“

 

„Ah.“

 

„Was stört dich?“, wollte Sasuke wissen.

 

„Nichts eigentlich. Nur- Sei nett zu ihm, ja?“

 

„Als wäre ich das sonst nicht“, scherzte er grinsend.

 

Shikamaru seufzte.

„Genau das meine ich. Nicht für jeden ist das Leben ein einziges, morbides Spiel, Sasuke.“

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir diese Unterhaltung wirklich führen müssen“, winkte der Schwarzhaarige ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

 

Manchmal war Kommunikation einfach tückisch. Sasuke und Shikamaru waren beide nicht die gesprächsinteressiertesten Menschen und so übernahm das Schweigen für den Rest des Tages. Shika ließ seine Vorlesungen ausfallen, er würde ohnehin nicht mitschreiben können und setzte sich mit Kopfhörern in den Ohren auf sein Bett. Musik ging schließlich immer. 

 

Als Sasuke letztlich das Zimmer verließ, nickten sie einander zur Verabschiedung nur kurz zu. Eigentlich war es auch überhaupt nicht Shikamarus Angelegenheit und es sollte ihn wirklich nicht interessieren, wie Sasuke mit Naruto umging, aber er konnte das schlechte Gefühl die gesamte Nacht über nicht abschütteln, bis er schließlich schlafen ging. 

 

 

Naruto erwartete ihn im Schein einer Straßenlaterne vor seiner Wohnung. Niemals holte man Fremde direkt zu sich in die Wohnung. War Sasuke überhaupt ein Fremder? Eigentlich war er sogar schlimmer als das, Naruto wusste schon, dass er gefährlich war. Warum er überhaupt hier auf ihn wartete, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Es war noch nicht ganz 21 Uhr und er überlegte, doch noch zu gehen. Noch hatte er immerhin die Möglichkeit, dachte er, als eine schwarze Silhouette ihm immer näher kam. 

Im schwachen Licht der Laternen wirkte Sasuke beinahe nicht menschlich. Seine Kapuze warf Schatten über sein Gesicht und hüllte ihn dadurch in eine undurchsichtige Dunkelheit.

 

„Sasuke?“, fragte Naruto unsicher.

 

„Guten Abend, Naruto“, grüßte Sasuke lächelnd.

 

Es irritierte Naruto wie der Schwarzhaarige auftrat. Der Blonde hatte nicht mit sonderlich viel Freundlichkeit gerechnet und jetzt lächelte Sasuke. Er kannte ihn zwar nicht gut, dennoch wirkte es unpassend. Das trug nicht dazu bei, Narutos Verunsicherung zu mindern.

 

„Willst du, äh, spazieren gehen? Spazierengehen ist immer gut“, stammelte der Blonde verlegen und fluchte dabei innerlich über sich selbst. Was war nur mit ihm los? Was tat Sasuke nur mit ihm?

 

Der Schwarzhaarige musste lachen. „Wo möchtest du denn mit mir hin?“

Und in diesem Moment kehrte der Sasuke von ihrer ersten Begegnung zurück. Sein Lächeln wich einem provokanten Grinsen und sein Körper spannte sich an.

 

„Ich- Äh-“

 

„Zu dir?“

Innerhalb eines Augenaufschlags war die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte jegliche Regeln der Individualdistanz. Ihre Körper hätten sich berührt, hätte sich einer von ihnen in die Richtung des anderen gelehnt.

 

Naruto entwich ein Atemzug. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Fuck.“

 

„Auch eine gute Idee. Wenngleich ich auch akzeptiert hätte, dass wir uns erstmal kennenlernen.“

 

Wie konnte eine einzige Person so arrogant sein und dabei gleichzeitig so anziehend wirken? Es drohte den Blonden um den Verstand zu bringen. Hektisch suchte sein Hirn nach einer sinnvollen, zusammenhängenden Antwort, doch es fand keine.

 

Bevor er sich weiter bemühen konnte, nahm Sasuke seine Lippen gefangen. Der Kuss war fordernd und Naruto konnte nicht anders als ihn zu erwidern. Plötzlich erschein ihm seine Wohnung tatsächlich als guter Ort für ihr Treffen, auch wenn es absolut jeder Vernunft widersprach.

Doch er fürchtete, er müsste sich von seiner Vernunft ohnehin verabschieden, wenn er Zeit mit Sasuke verbrachte. An dem Kerl war überhaupt nichts vernünftig und es machte ihn unglaublich anziehend.

 

Naruto war Sasukes Tempo ausgeliefert. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte den Kuss initiiert und er war auch derjenige, der ihn wieder löste. Es hätte Naruto beunruhigen müssen wie sehr er die Kontrolle abgab, doch mit Sasuke tat es das nicht. Er schaute ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte beinahe: „Meine Wohnung ist hier.“

 

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich weiß.“

Nicht weil er es wirklich gewusst hätte, sondern weil er Naruto als jemanden einschätzte, der sich exakt vor seiner Wohnung mit Wildfremden traf, um sie nicht umgehend in seine Wohnung einladen zu müssen.

 

Vom Moment ihrer ersten Begegnung an war alles komisch geworden. Naruto war überfordert mit Sasukes Persönlichkeit. Es ging gegen jede Vernunft, sich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen einzulassen. Er war angsteinflößend und gefährlich; Naruto liebte es.

In Sasukes Nähe wurde er jemand anders und das war unglaublich aufregend.

 

 

Narutos Wohnung war klein und leer, aber dennoch hatte es der Blonde geschafft, dass sie unordentlich war. Er schien allerdings derart gewohnt an diesen Umstand, dass es ihm nicht einmal unangenehm zu sein schien.

 

„Du bist abgefuckter als du wirkst, he?“, bemerkte Sasuke.

 

„Wie kommst du drauf?“

 

„Ich bin das Monster in deinem Kleiderschrank und statt wegzulaufen, kommst du mir Gesellschaft leisten.“

Er grinste düster.

 

„Tse, so schlimm kannst du gar nicht sein“, behauptete Naruto, nur um im nächsten Moment von Sasuke an die Wand gepinnt zu werden.

 

„Meinst du, ja?“

 

Allmählich bezweifelte Naruto, dass der Schwarzhaarige überhaupt mit dem Konzept von Individualdistanz vertraut war und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg, um sich nicht länger in die Ecke gedrängt zu fühlen, nur um sofort auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen. Sasuke ergriff sein Handgelenk, sodass Naruto ihn nicht weiter wegschieben konnte, und lehnte sich dann näher. Seine Lippen berührten Narutos Ohr beinahe, als er flüsterte: „Wir wissen beide, wohin diese Nacht führen wird.“

 

Der Blonde schluckte, doch in seinem Körper breitete sich eine unangemessene Hitze aus. Sasuke war bedrohlich, warum fand er das so… heiß?

 

„Gott“, hauchte Naruto.

 

„Der Name ist Sasuke“, wurde er korrigiert.

 

Und damit floh der letzte Rest seines Verstandes wie die Ratten vom sinkenden Schiff. Naruto befreite sein Handgelenk aus Sasukes Griff, fuhr mit seinen Händen in die schwarzen Haare und griff zu. Doch bevor Sasuke sich dazu äußern konnte, versiegelte er dessen Lippen mit den seinen und küsste ihn lustvoll. Seine Zunge attackierte die des anderen und ein Kampf um Dominanz brach aus. Benebelt von Hormonen bemerkte Naruto gar nicht, wie genau sie sich zu seinem Bett gekämpft hatten. Die Jacken hatten sie auf dem Weg dorthin verloren.

 

„Du bist aber auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit“, bemerkte Sasuke in einer kurzen Pause. Er hatte schon beinahe befürchtet, Naruto wäre wie seine üblichen Begegnungen: leicht zu haben und komplett willig in seinen Händen. Doch so war er nicht. Sie kämpften um Dominanz und um des Kämpfens Willen und in diesem Moment gab es nichts Erregenderes. Sasuke liebte Herausforderung und der Blonde schenkte ihm keinen Zentimeter.

 

„Tse, überfordert dich das?“, provozierte Naruto.

 

Statt einer Antwort brachte Sasuke ihn unter sich und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht nach unten, um dann mit seiner Zunge Narutos Hals entlang zu fahren.

„Kein Stück“, hauchte er und biss zu.

 

„Oh Fuck“, entwich Naruto, doch daraufhin biss Sasuke fester und der Blonde verstand. „Sasuke!“

 

Bevor er es gemerkt hatte, hatte Sasuke ihn in seinem Spiel gefangen. Er würde ihm wehtun, nur um ihn seinen Namen schreien zu hören.

Der Biss hatte umgehend nachgelassen und war zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss geworden. Sasuke spielte mit Zärtlichkeit und Gewalt wie Naruto es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Bei allem was er tat, tat er dennoch nichts gegen seinen Willen. Das Spiel funktionierte nur, wenn beide mitspielten und er las Körpersprache wie kein anderer. Auch deshalb war Sasuke selbst ein Mensch weniger Worte. Man sagte ohnehin mehr ohne viele unnötige Worte.

 

Sasuke zog an Narutos T-Shirt, woraufhin der Blonde den Oberkörper leicht hob, damit er es ihm ausziehen konnte.

„Nicht schlecht“, kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige, nicht in der Lage, sein Gegenüber nicht zu bewerten.

 

Naruto wollte sich aufrichten, um ihn zu küssen, doch Sasuke hielt ihn mit seinem Unterarm auf Abstand und drückte ihn wieder in die Matratze.

Sasuke spielte mit ihm. Er verunsicherte, dominierte und war trotzdem so unglaublich zärtlich. Er wusste exakt, welche Berührung wann angemessen war. Der Schwarzhaarige war ein verdammtes Genie.

In diesem Moment fragte Naruto sich kurzzeitig, wie viele Sasuke vor ihm auf diese Art und Weise wohl schon gehabt hatte. Erfahrung kam schließlich nur durch Erleben. Es mussten dutzende gewesen sein und das kränkte ihn beinahe, obwohl Sasuke nicht ihm gehörte und er selbst auch schon mehrere gehabt hatte. Er war zwar nicht so atemberaubend sexy wie der Schwarzhaarige, aber dennoch definitiv in der oberen Liga und dadurch beliebt bei den Frauen und auch einigen Männern. Das Geschlecht spielte für ihn keine Rolle, Hauptsache die Verbindung stimmte.

 

„Es waren viele“, sprach Sasuke aus.

 

„Woher-?“

 

„Die Frage stand dir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Möchtest du aufhören?“

 

Die Frage war berechtigt und Naruto wägte für einen kurzen Moment die Optionen ab; weitermachen und einer von vielen sein oder aufhören und die Erfahrung nie machen. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm dann jedoch leicht und so schüttelte er den Kopf.

 

„Auf keinen Fall“, ergänzte er, um seine Aussage zu untermauern.

 

„Gut“, sagte Sasuke selbstzufrieden und widmete sich erneut Narutos Hals.

 

Nach einer Weile wurden ihre Küsse nicht etwa fordernder, sondern sanfter. Die gefühlt unbändige Lust wich allmählich einer tiefen Verbundenheit. Ihre Berührungen wurden zärtlich, beinahe liebevoll und Naruto nahm sich die Zeit, Sasuke anzusehen und ihn unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über Sasukes Wangen, die viel zu weich für so einen unnahbaren Typen waren. Er berührte dessen Hals, fühlte den Puls des Anderen. Keiner von beiden wagte es zu sprechen. Sasukes Arme waren die nächste freie Haut, die Naruto erreichen konnte. Alles andere war noch von Kleidung bedeckt, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm sein Shirt anbehalten. Narutos Finger glitten über die Haut an Sasukes Arm, doch stolperten über jede seiner Narben und Wunden. Sie waren ihm im Eifer des Gefechts zunächst gar nicht aufgefallen, was ihn nun bei ihrer Anzahl verwunderte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was diese Verletzungen wohl verursachen konnte, doch ihm fiel vorerst nichts ein.

 

„Woher sind die?“, fragte er schließlich.

 

„Du hast wirklich keine Idee, was?“

Sasukes Lächeln war zynisch.

 

Für einen Moment nervte Naruto das Ausbleiben einer Antwort, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er verstand.

„Scheiße“, seufzte er erschrocken.

 

„Hn.“

 

Narutos Hand lag noch immer auf Sasukes Arm und so merkte er, wie sich dessen Muskeln zusammenzogen.

 

„Ich- Das ist- Das war nicht so gemeint“, stammelte er. „Ich mein, willst du drüber reden?“

 

„Ich gehe jetzt besser.“

Doch Naruto hielt ihn fest und hinderte ihn somit am Aufstehen.

 

„Nicht“, bat er.

 

„Ich bin nicht zum Reden hier, Naruto“, erinnerte ihn der Schwarzhaarige. „Aber wenn das dich stört, wird dir nicht gefallen, was sonst noch auf dich wartet.“

 

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, griff der Blonde nach dem Saum von Sasukes T-Shirt und zog es nach oben, um dessen Oberkörper zu enthüllen.

Sasuke war erstaunlich dünn, aber definiert unter seinem losen Shirt, doch auch hier machten Narben viel seiner Haut aus.

Übervorsichtig fuhr Naruto mit seinen Fingern die vielen Linien entlang, so als würde er befürchten, die Berührung könnte Sasuke wehtun.

 

„Aber warum-“

 

„Naruto“, mahnte Sasuke. „Bitte lass es.“

 

Die Narben waren größer als Naruto es von kleinen Schnitten und Kratzern kannte, sie zeugten von tiefen, klaffenden Wunden. Er wollte die Geschichte jeder einzelnen hören, doch für den Moment musste er es Sasuke zuliebe ruhen lassen.

 

„Danke“, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige, als er die Veränderung in Narutos Körperspannung bemerkte.

 

„Wer bist du überhaupt?“, fragte der Blonde plötzlich. Er wusste nichts außer Sasukes Namen, nicht einmal sein Alter oder seinen Nachnamen.

 

„Sasuke Uchiha, Psychologie-Student, 19. Du?“, antwortete der Uchiha knapp.

 

„Naruto Uzumaki, Kellner, 18“, verkündete Naruto lächelnd.

 

Regen schlug von außen an Narutos Fenster als würde jemand mit kleinen Steinen dagegen werfen.

 

„Du kannst hierbleiben, wenn du möchtest“, bot der Blonde an, während er den Sturm vor seinem Fenster beobachtete. Die beiden saßen mittlerweile auf dem Bett und lehnten sich aneinander. Die sexuelle Spannung war vorerst einer wesentlich zärtlicheren Intimität gewichen und keiner von ihnen unternahm etwas, um das zu ändern.

 

Sasuke genoss den Kontakt und Narutos sanfte Berührungen zwischendurch. Es beruhigte seinen rasenden Verstand für den Moment.

 

„Sasuke?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„War der Braunhaarige aus der Bar eigentlich dein Freund oder so?“, fragte der Blonde vorsichtig.

 

„Das fragst du jetzt?“, lachte der Uchiha.

 

„Besser spät als nie“, gab Naruto zurück und errötete.

 

„Idiot. Nein, Shikamaru ist mein bester Freund und Mitbewohner.“

 

Erleichtert atmete Naruto aus und drückte sich enger an Sasuke. Seine Nähe fühlte sich so unfassbar richtig an und er war nicht gewillt, das wieder herzugeben.

 

„Möchtest du was trinken?“, bot Naruto schließlich an.

 

„Hast du was mit Alkohol da?“

 

„Whisky-Cola war’s, oder?“

 

„Wäre perfekt“, gab Sasuke zu.

 

In dem Moment, in dem Naruto aufstand, bereute Sasuke bereits, ihn weggeschickt zu haben. Er vermisste den Körper des Anderen an seinem.

Glücklicherweise kehrte der Blonde schnell mit einer Flasche Whisky, einer Flasche Cola und zwei Gläsern zurück.

 

„Ein Kellner, der nicht mal einschenkt?“, stichelte der Uchiha.

 

„Ich denke, das schaffst du alleine“, konterte Naruto.

 

Die ersten Gläser waren schnell geleert, doch irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen den beiden verändert, sodass der Blonde nicht fürchtete, plötzlich wieder den Sasuke aus der Nacht in der Bar vor sich zu haben. Oder aber er fühlte sich schlichtweg vorbereitet und war bereit, sich ihm zu stellen.

 

Mit jedem weiteren leeren Glas verdunkelte sich Sasukes Blick zunehmend, als würde hinter seinen Augen etwas lauern, das nur darauf wartete, hervorzutreten. Etwas, das er bislang verborgen hatte. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Narutos Brust und er wirkte beinahe wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd. 

 

„Hey, ist alles okay?“, hakte der Blonde verunsichert nach.

 

„Wann ist es das jemals?“, gab Sasuke zurück. Es war eine rhetorische Frage, doch der Blonde überlegte trotzdem, ob er eine Antwort finden konnte. Er fand keine.

 

„Brauchst du noch irgendwas?“

 

„Dich“, hauchte der Schwarzhaarige und stürzte sich auf Naruto. Seine Küsse waren Bisse und er war hektisch in all seinen Bewegungen. Er nahm sich nur wenig Zeit, Naruto zu verführen und machte kein Geheimnis aus seinem Verlangen.

Hastig fanden seine Finger den Weg zu den Knöpfen an Narutos Jeans und er fummelte an ihnen herum, bis sie nachgaben und ihm Eingriff gewährten.

 

„Ah, Sasuke, warte“, wimmerte der Blonde lustvoll, als Sasukes Hand zu seinem Schwanz fand.

 

„Worauf?“, knurrte er genervt, hielt aber nur kurz inne und umschloss dann Narutos Penis mit seiner Hand.

 

„Ah- Ich-“

 

Er begann seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen und entlockte damit Narutos Kehle ein lautes Stöhnen.

 

„Hast du was hier?“, raunte Sasuke, ohne dabei seine Bewegungen zu stoppen.

 

„Ng, Nachttisch“, brachte der Blonde hervor. Sein Körper ächzte nach mehr, während es seinem Verstand eigentlich zu schnell ging, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht zurücknehmen.

 

Als Sasukes Hand seinen Schwanz in Ruhe ließ, vermisste er bereits das Gefühl, doch seine Gedanken wurden schnell wieder umgelenkt, als Sasuke begann, sich vor ihm auszuziehen. Seine Schönheit war hypnotisierend. Weder die Tatsache, dass er zu dünn war, noch seine Narben konnten das Gesamtbild trüben.

 

„Naruto“, begann Sasuke und erhob seine Stimme. „Zieh dich aus.“

Es war etwas in seinem Ton, das Narutos Penis in Erwartung zucken ließ. Der Blonde war ihm ohnehin schon zu Willen, der Uchiha hätte alles von ihm verlangen können und er hätte gehorcht.

 

Sasukes Blick harrte auf ihm, während er sich seiner Hose entledigte. Er merkte den Alkohol nun deutlich in seiner Koordination. Naruto hatte noch nie viel vertragen.

Das Verlangen machte Sasuke ungeduldig, sodass er schließlich selbst nachhalf, bevor er Narutos Nachttisch nach Kondomen und Gleitgel durchsuchte.

 

Lustvolle Augen fanden den Blick des Blonden. Für einen Moment dachte er,  die Hölle hinter Sasukes Augen sehen zu können. Er sah Wut, er sah Verlangen und er war sich sicher, so etwas noch nie in einem Menschen gesehen zu haben, doch in diesen Augen, war er sich sicher, konnte er sich für immer verlieren, wenn ihn nichts davor rettete.

 

„Ng- Ah-“

Seine Gedanken wurden sofort leer, als Sasukes feuchte Fingerspitze in ihn eindrang. Er ließ sich keine unnötige Zeit dabei, Naruto vorzubereiten. Gezielt drang er mit seinem Finger tiefer ein und nahm einen zweiten dazu, als er nicht auf Gegenwehr stieß.

Naruto drückte sich ihm bei jeder Bewegung entgegen, was das Gefühl von Verlust nur noch unerträglicher machte, als Sasuke seine Finger wieder rauszog.

 

„Sasu- Ke-“, flehte er zusammenhanglos.

 

Es kostete Sasuke alles an Selbstbeherrschung, den Blonden nicht einfach direkt ohne Vorbereitung in seine Matratze zu ficken, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, Naruto nicht wiederzusehen. Er hatte was, das anderen fehlte und so hielt Sasuke sich so lange zurück, bis der Blonde ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er ihn jetzt endlich nehmen durfte.

Seine Gedanken rasten in einer beinahe unerträglichen Geschwindigkeit, als er sich das Kondom überzog und noch einmal zum Gleitgel griff.

Seine Lippe hatte er sich an mehreren Stellen blutig gebissen, während er Naruto nicht hatte verstören wollen, doch nun musste er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

 

Rücksichtslos lehnte er sich über Naruto, platzierte dessen Hände über seinem Kopf auf der Matratze und fixierte sie mit seiner freien Hand, während er die andere benutzte, um sich an seinem Hintern zu platzieren.

 

„Ich will dich schreien hören, und wenn ich dir dafür wehtun muss“, verkündete er mit manischem Gesichtsausdruck und drang dann in Naruto ein, der in einer Mischung von Überraschung und Lust aufstöhnte.

Ohne sich selbst oder dem Blonden Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, begann er in ihn zu stoßen, beraubt von jeglicher Beherrschung.

Naruto war heiß und eng und es machte Sasuke schier wahnsinnig, den Blonden um seinen Schwanz herum zu spüren. 

Sasuke konnte sich unmöglich kontrollieren; er wollte Naruto spüren, sich in ihm vergraben und ihm Laute entlocken, die der Öffentlichkeit verborgen blieben. Der Blonde drückte sich ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen und seine Hormone überkamen ihn, sodass er nicht mehr sicher war, welches Stöhnen aus seinem Mund kam und welches aus Sasukes.

Während Sasukes eine Hand weiterhin mit Brachialgewalt Narutos Hände fixierte, krallte der Schwarzhaarige sich mit der anderen in Narutos Oberschenkel; so fest, dass die Haut unter seinen Fingernägeln nachgab, doch der Blonde war derart high vom Dopamin, nichts außer seinem sich anbahnenden Orgasmus drang noch zu seinem Hirn durch.

Er war wild, es war hektisch, doch jedes Mal, wenn Sasukes Schwanz Narutos Prostata berührte, war er kurz davor, sofort zu kommen. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass der mysteriöse Kerl aus der Bar ihn fickte, machte ihn unendlich geil. Noch nie hatte er jemanden mehr begehrt.

 

„Du gehörst mir“, raunte der Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich und biss Naruto in den Hals, sodass er seinen ekstatischen Aufschrei in dessen Haut ersticken konnte, als er kam.

 

„Fuck- Sasuke!“

Narutos Gesicht war gezeichnet von Lust, als auch er zitternd kam. Alleine das Gefühl von Verlust, als Sasuke seinen Schwanz aus ihm zog und ihn losließ, holte ihn aus seiner Ekstase zurück in die Realität, in der er keinen Anspruch darauf hatte, Sasuke länger für sich zu  beanspruchen als ihr Sex dauerte.

 

„Fuck“, wiederholte der Blonde kraftlos, als mit dem Nachlassen von Dopamin der Schmerz sein Hirn erreichte. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn gerade ein LKW überrollt. Ein Blick neben sich verriet allerdings, dass er mit dem Gefühl nicht alleine war.

Wer so fickte, musste geisteskrank sein, da war Naruto sicher. Noch nie hatte Sex so viel Gewalt involviert, und noch nie war er besser gevögelt worden. Ein sehr verunsichernder Gedanke für sein unreifes Hirn.

 

„Sasuke? Alles gut?“, fragte er, richtete die Frage jedoch mehr an sich selbst.

 

„Mhmh“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, bewegte sich jedoch nicht dabei. Das Schmerzhafteste an jedem High war stets das Runterkommen. Es laugte ihn vollkommen aus.

 

„Sas-“

 

„Shhh“, meckerte Sasuke und Naruto verstummte sofort. Obwohl das Bett komplett durchwühlt und sie verschwitzt und klebrig waren, schliefen sie kurz darauf ein, um am nächsten Morgen mit den Konsequenzen ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht konfrontiert, aufzuwachen.

Es roch nach dem Whisky, den Sasuke über Narutos Matratze verschüttet hatte, als er ihn überfallen hatte, überall waren kleine Blutspuren, Sasukes Mund schmeckte metallisch und alles tat weh. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass sie lange geschlafen hatten.

 

„Naruto?“,  fragte Sasuke vorsichtig und schubste den Blonden leicht.

 

„Au“, meckerte der lang gezogen und drehte Sasuke den Rücken zu.

 

„Hey, wir sind eingeschlafen“, versuchte er es erneut.

 

„Is‘ doch scheißegal.“

 

„Wenn du das sagst. Ich benutze deine Dusche, ja?“

 

„Mach“, brummte der Blonde im Halbschlaf.

 

Als er dann allmählich wach wurde, hörte er noch die Dusche im Badezimmer laufen. Er hatte Muskelkater in so ziemlich jedem Muskel, den er am Körper hatte, so sehr musste er sich zeitweilig verkrampft haben, sein Mund war trocken und sein Oberschenkel und sein Hals schmerzten verdächtig.

 

„Gott“, stöhnte er angestrengt. „Was zur Hölle?“

 

Sasuke verließ das Bad nackt und Narutos Schwanz beschloss bei seinem Anblick, dass er auf jeden Fall bereit für eine weitere Runde war, auch wenn der Rest seines Körpers diese Entschlossenheit nicht teilte.

 

„Na, Dornröschen, auch schon wach?“

 

„Halt’s Maul“, fluchte der Blonde. „Was ist nur mit dir?“

 

„Stell dich nicht so an, dir hat es auch gefallen“, entgegnete Sasuke süffisant.

Und da war sie wieder, seine ekelhaft selbstgefällige Art. Der Typ war so verdammt wechselhaft, man konnte meinen, man hätte täglich jemand anderes vor sich.

 

„Du bist doch krank“, beschuldigte Naruto ihn.

 

„Tse. Wer ist das nicht? So wie du letzte Nacht geschrien hast, waren wir uns da schon recht einig.“

 

„Fick dich!“

 

„Na, na, komm runter“, versuchte Sasuke nun wirklich zu deeskalieren. Ihm war plötzlich nicht nach streiten, besonders nicht, wenn er den Kontakt behalten wollte. Es war schwieriger mit einem Date richtig umzugehen, wenn man nicht nach einmal Sex miteinander fertig sein wollte.

 

„Was willst du denn hören? ‚Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gezeigt habe, dass du auch ein perverses Schwein bist‘?“

 

„Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang“, brüllte Naruto entrüstet.

 

Statt ihm zu antworten, setzte Sasuke sich zum ihm aufs Bett und legte seine Hand an Narutos Wange. „Hey, werd hier mal nicht unfair. Gestern lief nichts, was du nicht wolltest. Deinen Schock musst du mit dir selbst klären, denn alles, woran ich mich erinnere, klang sehr nach Zustimmung. Und ich bin mir sicher, deine Nachbarn bestätigen dir das.“

 

Über die Faust, die sein Gesicht traf, wunderte Sasuke sich nicht wirklich. Ihm war jedoch auch nicht nach Gegenwehr. Sein Körper schmerzte und er hatte genug für die nächsten Tage. 

 

„Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder klarkommst“, schlug er vor, als er sich anzog und bereitmachte, zu gehen.

 

„Sasuke“, begann Naruto. „Warte.“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Ich- Es tut mir leid“, brachte er heraus.

 

„Ach quatsch“, versicherte Sasuke, setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und streckte seine Hand nach Narutos aus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß auch nicht.

"Alles gut. – Sasuke"  
Kakashi und er hatten diese Abmachung. Jeden Tag schrieb Sasuke ihm eine SMS, ein Lebenszeichen. Die Abmachung hatten sie seit Jahren und es hatte Kakashi immer beruhigt, dass sie sie hatten. Eine Uhrzeit hatten sie nicht festgelegt, aber der Erwachsene wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn bis Mitternacht keine SMS kam. In Sasukes Jugend waren Tage ohne SMS meist gefolgt davon, dass der Jugendliche morgens high zur Tür reintaumelte und nicht vom letzten Abend berichten konnte.  
Diese Phase war zum Glück vorbei, nicht zuletzt auch weil nun Shikamaru eingeweiht war und er das Schreiben übernahm, wenn Sasuke aus irgendeinem Grund nicht dazu in der Lage war.  
Kakashi war lange über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er hoffte, dass es seinem Schützling gutging. Das war eine Illusion gewesen, an die er viel zu lang geglaubt hatte. Mittlerweile wollte er einfach nur wissen, dass er noch lebte und so wartete er jeden Tag auf die verdammte SMS, auch wenn er deshalb länger wachbleiben musste, als er eigentlich wollte.

 

Der Heimweg von Narutos Wohnung zum Campus eignete sich wunderbar für die SMS an Kakashi, eine Zigarette und Schuldgefühle.   
Er hatte Naruto behandelt wie sein Eigentum, hatte ihn benutzt und ihn sogar beinahe einfach zurückgelassen. Es machte echt keinen Spaß, immer das Arschloch zu sein. Eigentlich war er ein netter Kerl, das Leben war nur nicht immer nett zu ihm gewesen und hatte ihn dadurch zu dem gemacht, was er nun war.

Die Zigarette verglühte in seinen Fingern, als sein Blick in der Ferne festhing. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er sah, doch es bestand kein Zweifel. Langes, schwarzes Haar, die schmale Figur – dass seine Vergangenheit ihn gerade jetzt einholen musste, wollte er nicht begreifen.

Der Andere hatte ihn bereits bemerkt und steuerte auf ihn zu.

„Sasuke“, zischte er mit einem unehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Orochimaru.“

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen. Du bist erwachsen geworden“, sagte Orochimaru und nahm Sasukes Kinn zwischen seine Finger, um ihn in engeren Kontakt zu zwingen.

„Du hast dich offenbar nicht verändert“, bemerkte Sasuke und drehte sein Gesicht weg, um sich aus dem Griff des Älteren zu befreien. „Was willst du hier?“

„Sei doch nicht so unhöflich. So habe ich dich nicht zurückgelassen. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur mal nach dir schauen“, sagte er, ohne sich großartig Mühe zu geben, ehrlich dabei zu klingen.

„Fick dich, Orochimaru.“

Sasukes Körper schlug schmerzhaft auf dem Asphalt auf, mit so viel Kraft hatte der Andere ihn geschubst.

„Du solltest wirklich deine Wortwahl überdenken. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du dich gut genug daran erinnerst, was dir blüht, wenn du dich mir gegenüber respektlos verhältst“, warnte der Ältere.

„Du kannst mir wehtun wie du willst, ich bin nicht mehr deine Spielfigur“, verkündete Sasuke, wenngleich es aus seiner erniedrigten Position nicht halb so abgeklärt rüberkam, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Orochimaru lachte zynisch.  
„Du hast scheinbar wirklich deine Manieren vergessen über die letzten zwei Jahre. Wohnst du immer noch bei Kakashi? Oder hat er dich endlich aufgegeben?“, provozierte er.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, antwortete der Jüngere, während er wieder aufstand und seine Kleidung abklopfte, obwohl sie nicht wirklich dreckig war.

„Du hast ein verdammtes Glück, dass du so ein hübsches Gesicht hast. Es wäre zu schade, wenn es jemand verunstalten würde“, gab Orochimaru zu.  
Sasuke hatte ihn schon immer angezogen, Orochimaru war bekannt für seine Vorliebe für Jüngere. 

Zu gerne hätte Sasuke ihn gefragt, woher er wusste, dass er ihn hier finden würde, doch er wollte vor dem Bastard nicht einknicken. Nie wieder.  
In seiner Jugend hatte er viel Zeit bei dem Älteren verbracht, ein so hübscher Junge musste lernen, gut auf sich selbst aufzupassen, hatte der ihm immer erzählt. Dabei war die einzige wirkliche Bedrohung für ihn immer Orochimaru selbst gewesen.   
Kakashi hatte zwar gewusst, dass die beiden sich kannten, doch Sasuke hatte ihm nie erzählt, wie genau ihre Beziehung aussah und er würde das auch niemals nachholen.  
Sasuke wusste nur eins: er wollte nie wieder Opfer sein, besonders nicht Orochimarus. Und wenn er den Wiederling umbringen musste, um seinen Fängen endgültig zu entkommen.  
Als er ihn vor Jahren für immer verlassen hatte, war das in einen Kampf ausgeartet, aus dem beide ähnlich schwer verletzt herausgetreten waren. Kakashi hatte wochenlang versucht, ihn über den Ursprung seiner Verletzungen auszuquetschen, doch er hatte geschwiegen. Sonst hätte sein Vormund sich definitiv persönlich um Orochimaru gekümmert. Sasuke kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wie er darauf reagierte, wenn Personen in Gefahr gerieten, die ihm wichtig waren. Hinter seinen Augen schlummerten dieselben Dämonen wie hinter Sasukes. Sie waren beide durch die Hölle gegangen und wieder zurückgekehrt. Kakashi war definitiv bereit, für seine Familie zu sterben. Und seine Liebe zu Sasuke war unausgesprochen, doch sie war da. Sasuke konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. Und genau das hielt ihn davon ab, solche Dinge mit ihm zu teilen.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Kakashi sich für ihn in Gefahr begab, weil er der Letzte war, den er noch hatte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihm irgendetwas zustieß, dass Kakashi ihm auch noch genommen wurde.

„Verschwinde von hier“, knurrte Sasuke, doch er fürchtete, der Ältere würde seine Drohung wie immer ignorieren.

„Aber, aber. Ich bin doch nicht hergekommen, um direkt wieder zu gehen. Wir könnten zumindest ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen. Um der alten Zeiten willen.“  
Die Art und Weise wie Orochimaru sich über die Lippen leckte, widerte Sasuke an und brachte ihn zurück in die Zeit, als der seelische Schmerz ihn in die Arme des Monsters vor ihm getrieben hatte.  
Er hatte sich Frieden erhofft, den er nie gefunden hatte. Letzten Endes war es alles eine einzige Falle gewesen und Orochimaru hatte ihm niemals helfen wollen, doch auf den Spuren seines Bruders hatte er das zu spät bemerkt. Der Ältere kannte Mittel, um jeden Schmerz zu betäuben, und Sasuke war ihm zunächst komplett verfallen.  
Das Versprechen, er würde ihm helfen, seinen Bruder aufzuspüren, hatte Orochimaru überhaupt erst interessant gemacht. Selbstverständlich hatte er es nie gehalten, aber der Junge war damals bereits zu abhängig gewesen von den Drogen, die er ihm gegeben hatte und von der Gewalt, die er ihm beigebracht hatte.  
Orochimaru hatte den Hass in Sasuke geschult und ihm vorgegaukelt, dass Stärke nur von Hass kommen konnte. Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er dem Älteren gegenüber in Gegenleistung treten musste und sein Körper war das einzige, das Orochimaru verlangt hatte. Betäubt von den Drogen hatte es wie ein fairer Preis gewirkt. Jetzt wusste Sasuke, dass es das nie gewesen war. Orochimaru hatte ihn benutzt. Er hatte ihm jedoch die Augen geöffnet; die Welt war in Wahrheit noch viel hässlicher als er vorher geglaubt hatte. Menschen schienen nur zu existieren, um einander zu verletzen, zu zerbrechen. Es war Unrecht, doch so lief das eben.  
Die Gewalt, die Orochimaru ihn gelehrt hatte, hatte er letzten Endes benutzt, um sich gegen ihn zu stellen und er hatte gehofft, seinem Peiniger für immer entkommen zu sein.

„Ich hätte dich totschlagen sollen“, fauchte Sasuke.

„Das lag damals wirklich nicht in deiner Macht, mein Lieber. Auch wenn mich deine Stärke zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt hat. Aber schau dich an, du bist ganz schön dünn. So hättest du keine Chance gegen mich.“  
Orochimaru wirkte zwar selbst auf den ersten Blick eher fragil, aber Sasuke erinnerte sich an die Kräfte, die der Mann entwickelte, um ihn festzuhalten, wenn er wegwollte, um ihn an die Wand zu drücken oder auf den Boden zu werfen. Der Mann war ein Tier, wenn er es sein wollte.  
Die alte Angst kam mit den Erinnerungen und er wünschte, er hätte sie abschütteln können, doch genauso wie er ihn niemals hatte abschütteln können, war es auch mit den Erinnerungen. Sie zwangen ihn in die Knie, als sich der Horror vor seinem inneren Auge erneut entfaltete und die Gegenwart mit der Vergangenheit verschmolz.  
Lachend näherte Orochimaru sich seinem am Boden kauernden Körper. Sasuke fühlte sich so schwach und unfähig, sich irgendwie zu wehren. Sein Verstand hätte ihm etwas anderes gesagt, wenn er zu ihm durchgedrungen wäre, doch er war tief in seiner Erinnerung gefangen und Orochimaru nutzte die Gelegenheit für sich. Gefühlt waren seine Hände und Lippen überall und Sasuke wollte nichts als schreien, doch egal wie sehr er den Mund aufriss, seine Kehle blieb stumm, seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.  
Es war wie immer. Niemand würde ihm helfen. Er kämpfte gegen sich selbst, wollte sich bewegen und Orochimaru von sich stoßen, doch seine Muskeln weigerten sich. Er war wie gelähmt und stumm. Als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, sah er der Ohnmacht erleichtert entgegen. Wenigstens schien dieser Selbstschutzmechanismus noch zu funktionieren und so ließ er sich mitreißen.

 

Er wachte nur schwer wieder auf und er erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er als Jugendlicher geglaubt hatte, dass er irgendwann vielleicht einfach nicht mehr aufwachen würde, es gehofft hatte.  
Die Matratze unter ihm war weich und er war zugedeckt. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Erinnerung zurückkehrte und er sich erschließen konnte, dass Orochimaru ihn wohl mitgenommen haben musste. Wohin auch immer. Die weiche Matratze sagte Hotelzimmer. Das war nicht Orochimarus Stil, er schlief nie so weich.

„Du gibst dir wirklich Mühe, deinen Körper zu verunstalten, was?“, drang Orochimarus Stimme zu ihm durch.

Sasuke bemerkte, dass er nackt war. Natürlich war er nackt, was auch sonst? Orochimaru hatte sich noch nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn wieder anzuziehen. Er hatte einfach keine Manieren.

„Fick dich“, brachte er hervor, ohne sich zu bewegen. Dafür war er definitiv noch nicht wieder bereit. Außerdem wollte er seinen Geist noch eine Weile austricksen, sich noch nicht mit dem Schmerz konfrontieren, der einsetzte, sobald der Körper wieder komplett zu sich kam. Noch wollte er die Beweise für das, was er so krampfhaft leugnete, nicht sehen, nicht spüren. Am liebsten wollte er gar nichts mehr spüren.

„Du solltest besser auf deinen Körper aufpassen“, sagte der Ältere betont und ging dabei nicht auf den verbalen Angriff ein.  
Sasuke wusste, wie sehr es ihn stören musste, dass er nicht mehr makellos war. Auch wenn er selbst einen großen Anteil daran trug. Orochimaru zerstörte Sasuke mit Präzision, er konnte unmöglich wirklich davon ausgehen, dass sich seine Zerstörung nicht irgendwie manifestieren musste.

„Irgendwann reiße ich dir den Schwanz ab.“

„Mit Sicherheit“, lachte Orochimaru. „Mit Sicherheit.“  
Und er hatte jedes Recht dazu, den Jüngeren nicht ernst zu nehmen. In Schockstarre würde er wenig Schaden anrichten können. Er hatte nicht einmal schreien können, da war an kämpfen gar nicht zu denken.

Am liebsten hätte Sasuke weiter geflucht, doch er wollte dem Älteren die Genugtuung nicht geben. Seine Muskeln begannen zu schmerzen, doch sein Körper wollte sich noch immer nicht wieder bewegen.

„Hey, Shikamaru fragt, wo du bist“, bemerkte Orochimaru und Sasuke konnte das hämische Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.  
Am liebsten wäre er ihm in diesem Moment an die Gurgel gegangen, doch seine Muskeln fühlten sich noch immer schwer an.

„Nimm die Finger von meinem Handy! ... Fuck, was hast du mit mir gemacht?“

„Das ist mein neuestes Experiment. Ich dachte, ich nutze diese wundervolle Gelegenheit für einen Test“, erklärte Orochimaru schamlos.

„Wichser“, murmelte Sasuke, nicht wirklich überrascht von dem Geständnis.

„Wohl kaum“, lachte er nur, während er das Handy in Sasukes Richtung warf. „Das Gefühl sollte bald zumindest in deinen Fingern und Händen wieder da sein. Dann kannst du deinen kleinen Freund ja mal beruhigen, der scheint sich ganz schön Sorgen zu machen. Muss ein enger Freund sein. Steht ihr euch nahe, hm? Du solltest ihn mir bei Gelegenheit vorstellen.“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.“

„Immer noch derselbe Spielverderber“, seufzte Orochimaru.

„Was willst du überhaupt hier?“, fauchte Sasuke.

„Ich hörte, dein Bruder sei in der Stadt und-“

„Itachi ist hier? Wer sagt das?“, brüllte der Jüngere. 

Er hörte Orochimarus süffisantes Grinsen in dessen Tonfall.  
„Du hast immer noch nicht damit abgeschlossen, hm?“

Sasuke rang um Fassung, denn er wollte nicht noch mehr von sich preisgeben. Er wollte nicht, dass Itachi wieder zu Orochimarus Druckmittel gegen ihn wurde, das Risiko war zu groß.

„Man erzählt sich, dein Bruder möchte beenden, was er damals angefangen hat. Ich hielt es für angebracht, dich darüber zu informieren.“

Sasuke hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wann das Gefühl in seinen Händen zurückgekehrt war, doch er merkte wie er sich in das Bettlaken klammerte, als fürchtete er, er könnte sonst fallen.  
„Hn“, gab er von sich und tat dabei unberührt. Es war vergebens, dem Älteren etwas vormachen zu wollen, doch die nur sparsame Verbalisierung seiner Gedanken war längst ein Automatismus geworden.

„Du hast keine Idee, wie ähnlich ihr euch seid. Wenn man dich kennt, wundert es einen allerdings fast, dass er der Massenmörder von euch beiden ist. Du hättest so viel Potenzial.“  
Orochimaru genoss es, Sasuke mit seinen Worten zu quälen. Er wusste genau, dass sie trafen, auch wenn die Anzeichen nur minimal waren; immerhin kannte er den Jungen besser als es diesem lieb war.  
Am liebsten hätte Sasuke das Kopfkissen genommen und seinen Peiniger damit erstickt, doch wenn er sich strafbar machen würde, dann nur des Mordes an einem Menschen. Dieser Platz war für den Teufel höchstpersönlich reserviert, nur für Itachi würde er sich die Hände dreckig machen. Orochimaru war es am Ende des Tages schlichtweg nicht wert. Itachi eigentlich auch nicht, aber der Hass zerfraß Sasuke zu sehr, als dass er dagegen ankämpfen könnte. Er würde seinen Bruder mit seinen eigenen Händen umbringen, vorher könnte er unmöglich seinen Frieden finden. Alleine der Gedanke, dass er da draußen in seiner Nähe war, ließ seine Hände in Erwartung zittern. Oder aber die Droge, unter deren Einfluss er noch immer stand, zeigte ihre Nebenwirkungen. Vermutlich ein bisschen von beidem.

 

Bald kehrte das Gefühl auch in Sasukes restlichen Körper zurück und er setzte sich auf, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich mit der Bettdecke vor Orochimarus Blicken zu schützen. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck, der Ältere kannte jeden Zentimeter von ihm, egal wie sehr er diese Tatsache hasste.

„Meine Kleidung“, forderte er.

„Liegt auf dem Stuhl“, antwortete Orochimaru kühl.

Dass er Sasukes Kleidung fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet hatte, erschien wie ein schlechter Witz vor dem Hintergrund seiner Taten. Sasuke konnte jedoch nicht darüber lachen.

Orochimaru hielt ihn nicht zurück, als er das Hotelzimmer verließ. Er wusste noch nicht, wo genau er war, aber sein Verstand schrie ihn an, diesen Ort einfach zu verlassen, wegzulaufen, egal wohin. Wie in Trance passierte er die Rezeption, trat durch die Tür nach draußen und rannte los.

 

Es rumpelte, als hätte sich jemand mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür geworfen.  
„He, Sasuke, wenn du deinen Schlüssel vergessen hast, kannst du auch einfach klopfen! Kein Grund, gleich die Tür einrennen zu wollen“, schimpfte Shikamaru in Erwartung, seinen Mitbewohner betrunken vor der Tür vorzufinden. Die Nacht mit Naruto war zu fast zwei Nächten geworden, es lag nur nahe, dass Alkohol im Spiel gewesen war.  
Was er tatsächlich vorfand, als er genervt die Tür öffnete, traf ihn unerwartet.  
„Verdammt“, murmelte er erschrocken, griff Sasuke unter die Arme, zog ihn auf die Beine und holte ihn ins Zimmer, um die Tür hinter ihnen schließen zu können.  
Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war leer, seine Haare zerzaust und seine Hose an den Knien abgerieben. Er hatte Schürfwunden an den Knien und den Handinnenflächen, die von einem Sturz herrühren mussten.

Shikamaru widerstand dem Drang, den Schwarzhaarigen mit Fragen zu löchern, er würde eh keine Antworten erhalten im Moment und so ließ er sich mit ihm auf den Boden sinken und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. So lange, bis das Zittern nachließ und seine Atmung ruhig wurde. Shikamaru wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, auch wenn sein Fuß unter Sasukes Gewicht eingeschlafen war, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, seinen Freund aufzuwecken. Zumindest für einen Moment sollte er die Ruhe genießen können. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lang, bis der Schwarzhaarige offenbar einem Albtraum zum Opfer fiel und sich hektisch aus Shikamarus Griff befreite, als hätte dieser ihm etwas angetan.

„Sasuke“, sprach Shika ihn an, während er sanft versuchte, ihn zu wecken. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes lockerte sich langsam, als er seine Augen öffnete und Shikamarus Blick traf.  
Er wunderte sich, wie er hierhergekommen war, aber in diesem Moment zählte für ihn nur, dass er hier war und Shika bei ihm war.

„Shika“, flüsterte Sasuke und sein verzweifelter Tonfall riss an Shikamarus Herz. Er hatte seinem Mitbewohner schon in vielen schlechten Momenten zur Seite gestanden, aber dieser hier zählte definitiv zu den schlimmsten, das wusste er jetzt schon. Sasuke wirkte verstört und das gefiel dem Braunhaarigen gar nicht.  
Er hatte zunächst gedacht, dass irgendetwas bei seinem Treffen mit Naruto gewesen sein musste, aber dafür reagierte er zu stark. Er wirkte beinahe so, als wäre sein Leben bedroht gewesen.

„Ich bin da“, versicherte Shikamaru, genau wissend, dass es Sasuke in diesem Moment alles bedeutete.

„Orochimaru hat mich gefunden.“

Es war einer der beiden Namen, die Sasuke in seinen Albträumen nannte, schrie. Er hatte ihn öfter flehen gehört, doch nie hatte er nachgefragt, wer genau hinter diesem Namen steckte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihn als eine ehemalige Bekanntschaft erwähnt und er war wohl maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass er zu den Drogen gefunden hatte, aber mehr wusste Shikamaru nicht von ihm.

„Was hat er dir angetan?“, kam es ihm nur schwer über die Lippen.

„Zu viel“, brachte Sasuke hervor und seine Atmung wurde wieder schneller.

„Shhhh, okay? Wir müssen jetzt nicht darüber reden“, versicherte ihm Shikamaru, doch er bezweifelte, dass er es schaffen würde, Sasukes Panikattacke so abzuwenden, also versuchte er, ihn abzulenken: „Du solltest dir erst mal diese Klamotten ausz-“

„Nein“, schrie Sasuke ihn aus dem Nichts an und kroch von ihm weg, bis eine Ecke ihn davon abhielt, die Distanz weiter zu vergrößern.

„Sasuke“, sagte Shikamaru leise und wollte sich ihm wieder nähern. Den Plan verwarf er allerdings, als sich die Augen seines Mitbewohners in schierer Panik weiteten, nur weil er die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte. Daraufhin beschloss er, dass es am klügsten war, Sasuke zunächst in Ruhe zu lassen und ihm Abstand zu geben, trotzdem fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als Kakashi anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Ich bin gleich da“, war alles, was Kakashi am Telefon sagte. Er grüßte ihn nicht, verabschiedete sich nicht, er hatte nicht mal gefragt, warum Shikamaru anrief, aber auf der anderen Seite kannte der Braunhaarige auch keinen Grund, Sasukes Vormund mitten in der Nacht anzurufen, der nicht „komm bitte sofort her“ beinhaltete. Von daher war dessen Reaktion wohl nur logisch.

 

Kakashi musste geflogen sein, so kurz nach Shikamarus Hilferuf klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist, aber so schlimm war es schon ewig nicht mehr. Er hat was von einem Orochimaru erzählt, mehr kriege ich nicht aus ihm raus“, erklärte Shika dem Erwachsenen.

„Ich verstehe. Danke, dass du mich angerufen hast“, antwortete er und beäugte dabei den hyperventilierenden Sasuke in der Ecke des Zimmers.

„Sasuke“, sagte er schließlich mit erhobener Stimme, in der Hoffnung zu ihm durchzudringen. „Er ist nicht hier. Versprochen.“  
Es war ein Versuch, den Jungen zu erreichen.

„Versprochen?“, wollte der zusammengekauerte Uchiha nach Luft japsend wissen. Sein Blick schrie Zeter und Mordio.

„Ja, wirklich. Er kann dir hier nichts tun. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?“

Atemlos nickte Sasuke, statt etwas zu sagen und Kakashi näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Als er auf die Annäherung nicht negativ reagierte, setzte der Erwachsene sich zu ihm, zog ihn an sich und umarmte ihn.  
Es war eine ungewohnt intime Geste für die beiden, besonders als Kakashi begann, dem Schwarzhaarigen über das Haar zu streichen.  
Langsam beruhigte sich Sasukes Atmung und die Anspannung in seinem Körper ließ sichtbar nach. Er schlief zwar nicht, ließ sich aber dennoch ohne Gegenwehr von Kakashi ins Bett tragen und zudecken.

„Ich bleibe hier“, verkündete er Shikamaru, der ohnehin gehofft hatte, nicht mit seinem labilen Mitbewohner alleine sein zu müssen.

„Hast du morgen frei?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll nach.

„Jetzt, ja.“

 

Die darauffolgenden Tage waren erdrückend. Kakashi war noch eine weitere Nacht geblieben, dann jedoch wieder gefahren, er konnte nicht einfach auf der Arbeit fehlen und Shikamaru musste zu einigen Lehrveranstaltungen, auch wenn er es hasste, seinen Mitbewohner alleine zu lassen, wenn er in diesem Zustand war. Sasuke sprach beinahe fünf Tage lang kaum ein Wort, aß nur, wenn man ihm etwas vorsetzte und bewegte sich allgemein nur zwischen Badezimmer und Bett. Er wirkte wie ein Geist, trotzdem gab Shikamaru sich Mühe, ihn nicht zu vorsichtig zu behandeln, das würde schließlich auch niemandem helfen.

„Alter, geh mal duschen“, empfahl er angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sasuke seine Körperpflege seit Tagen schleifen ließ.  
Er erntete zwar einen genervten Blick, doch der Schwarzhaarige schleppte sich tatsächlich ins Bad und Minuten später konnte Shika das Wasser der Dusche prasseln hören.

 

Sasuke ließ sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit, sodass der Braunhaarige beschloss, mal nach ihm zu sehen.  
„Hey, alles okay da drin?“, fragte er, während er gegen die Tür klopfte. Als eine Antwort ausblieb, öffnete er die Tür einfach und betrat das kleine Bad. „Sasuke?“

„Es geht nicht weg“, erklärte eine Stimme aus der Dusche.

„Was geht nicht weg? Sasuke, was machst du da so lange? Du bist seit fast einer Stunde hier drin“, sagte Shikamaru besorgt.

„Es geht nicht weg“, wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige und Shika konnte sehen, wie er sich hektisch die Haut rieb und kratzte.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, schob er die Duschtür auf, stellte das Wasser ab und zog Sasuke aus der Dusche in seine Arme und hielt ihn dort einen Moment, bis der Schwarzhaarige aufhörte, gegen den Griff anzukämpfen. Shikamaru spürte wie die Nässe seine Kleidung durchzog und griff daher schnell nach einem Handtuch, in das er den Uchiha wickeln konnte. Dessen Haut war ganz gereizt vom heißen Wasser und dem Gekratze.

„Wir müssen eine Lösung hierfür finden. Sasuke, das geht so nicht. Du musst mit mir darüber sprechen, damit ich dir helfen kann“, drängte Shikamaru, nachdem er den noch immer halb nassen Uchiha mit dem Handtuch auf dessen Bett verfrachtet hatte. „Was auch immer es ist, wir kriegen das hin. So wie immer, weißt du?“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war emotionslos, als er endlich sein Schweigen brach. Und Shikamaru hatte sich zeitweise gewünscht, es nicht hören zu müssen, doch als Sasukes wichtigste Stütze fühlte er sich verpflichtet, ihm beizustehen.

„Heilige Scheiße“, kommentierte Shika und schluckte, doch der Kloß, der sich während Sasukes Erzählung in seinem Hals geformt hatte, wollte nicht weggehen.  
„W-Weiß Kakashi davon?“

„Ich denke nicht.“  
Es war die richtige Formulierung, immerhin sprachen sie von Kakashi und der Kerl wusste manche Dinge, der er eigentlich niemals hätte wissen dürfen. Man konnte daher nie so genau wissen, was er alles wusste, ohne es zu sagen. 

„Scheiße“, wiederholte Shika, doch sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Wir müssen was gegen den Kerl unternehmen.“

„Das denke ich nicht. Er ist viel zu einflussreich. Es ist unmöglich, an ihn ranzukommen, wenn er das nicht möchte.“  
Sasuke erinnerte sich noch genau an ihren Kampf, der nur zustande gekommen war, weil Orochimaru sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Er hatte sich vermutlich sogar noch daran aufgegeilt.

„Aber- Er kann doch nicht damit durchkommen“, rief Shikamaru empört aus.

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich fürchte doch. Die Welt ist unfair, Shika.“

Die Weltansichten der beiden prallten heftig aufeinander. Shikamaru hatte ein großes Bedürfnis nach Harmonie und Gerechtigkeit, während Sasuke sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass es beides für ihn nicht geben würde.

Der Braunhaarige ballte seine Hand zur Faust, doch wurde vom Schmerz daran erinnert, dass es unklug war, gegen Mauern oder andere harte Oberflächen zu schlagen.

„Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen dürfen, verzeih mir“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich.

„Das ist wirklich nicht das Problem“, ranzte Shikamaru ihn an. „Was ist nur kaputt bei dir? Du kannst das doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen!“  
Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso sich seine Wut plötzlich gegen Sasuke richtete, aber dessen Passivität machte ihn rasend.

„Hn.“

„Nein! Diese Unterhaltung endet nicht so!“  
Doch das tat sie.

Es zerrte an Shikamaru, nichts unternehmen zu können. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Mitbewohner geschüttelt, geohrfeigt, was auch immer mit ihm getan, einfach nur um eine emotionale Reaktion zu provozieren. Es machte ihn krank, wie leer dessen Blick angesichts der Geschehnisse war.  
Als der Druck in ihm zu groß wurde, schrie er. Er schrie einfach nur. Doch Sasuke zuckte nicht einmal.

Als er fertig war, stand Shikamaru auf und ging. Er verließ das Zimmer und es trieb ihn raus in den Tag. Sein Herz war rastlos und so suchte sein Körper Bewegung, bevor er durchdrehte.

 

Shikamaru brach sein Schweigegelübte gegenüber Sasuke. Er erzählte Kakashi alles, war schlichtweg nicht in der Lage, mit der Bürde des Wissens zu leben, ohne etwas unternommen zu haben. Er wusste, dass er Öl in ein ohnehin schon außer Kontrolle geratenes Feuer goss, doch er konnte nicht anders. 

„Ich verstehe“, hatte Kakashi gesagt. Nicht mehr. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Sein Blick schrie nach Rache und das kurze Zucken seines Arms während Shikas Erzählung hatte mehr über seine Gefühle verraten, als er es vermutlich gewollt hatte.  
„Du gehst jetzt besser zu Sasuke zurück.“

Es war weniger ein Vorschlag, als ein Befehl und so stellte Shikamaru ihn nicht in Frage, sondern machte sich auf den Rückweg, bereits bereuend, dass er nicht hatte dichthalten können.   
„Scheiße“, murmelte er wiederholt, während er geistesabwesend die Straße entlang schlenderte.

 

„He, du bist doch Shikamaru, oder?“, rief ihm jemand entgegen, dessen Stimme er allerdings nicht auf Anhieb zuordnen konnte.

„Mhm“, machte er und sah auf, nur um einem grinsenden, blonden Kellner in die Augen zu schauen.

„Oh, entschuldige, wie unhöflich von mir, du erinnerst dich bestimmt gar nicht an mich! Naruto, der Kellner aus Ichirakus“, erklärte der Blonde unnötig laut.

„Ah, hi“, seufzte Shikamaru. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Äh, nein, wollte nur ‚Hallo‘ sagen. Aber… Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Sasuke gehört?“

‚Wie unauffällig‘, dachte sich Shika genervt, überlegte einen kurzen Moment, was er antworten wollte und entschied sich dann für: „Er ist ziemlich krank. Grippe und so.“

„Oh, dann sag ihm gute Besserung von mir, ja? Äh, mach’s gut“, rief Naruto viel zu laut, während Shikamaru bereits weiterging. Er brauchte jetzt keine nervtötenden Gespräche. Was Sasuke mit dem Kerl wollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Laut, hibbelig, blond – es passte nicht so ganz in das Bild, das er von seinem Mitbewohner hatte, dass er sich mit so einem Typen abgab.

Den Rest des Heimwegs war Shika aufmerksamer, damit ihn nicht noch jemand so überraschen konnte. Vermutlich reagierte er überempfindlich, zumindest sagte er das zu sich selbst, denn er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte jedoch niemand auffälliges sehen, also schob er den Gedanken widerwillig wieder beiseite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr bekommt heute nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel von mir. Das hat den Grund, dass das Kapitel beim Schreiben irgendwie über 10.000 Wörter bekommen hat und ich das unmöglich alles auf einmal halbwegs vernünftig editieren kann. Und da ich euch nicht so lange warten lassen möchte, bekommt ihr hier schon mal einen Teil.

Die Feuer der Hölle loderten in ihm, als er nach seiner Waffe kramte. Sie war gut versteckt, ein Relikt aus seiner Vergangenheit, von dem er nicht gehofft hatte, es noch einmal zu brauchen.  
Kakashi stand der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn. Der Gedanke daran, wieder zu töten, nach all der Zeit, weckte Dinge in ihm, die er am liebsten für immer verborgen gehalten hätte.

Die Schusswaffe begleitete ihn nur für den Notfall, für sein eigentliches Vorhaben bewaffnete er sich mit einem Katana, einer schmalen, aber umso schärferen Klinge. Das war nichts, was er aus der Distanz tun wollte, er wollte in Orochimarus Augen sehen können, wollte sein Leben erlöschen sehen.  
Zu lange hatte er Sasuke gequält, hatte ihn an den Abgrund getrieben und Kakashi hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Das würde sich heute ändern.

 

‚Es ist vorbei. – Kakashi‘  
   
Eine einzige SMS, die Sasuke für immer von diesem Gespenst seiner Vergangenheit befreite. Er las sie nur ein einziges Mal und wusste sofort, was sie bedeutete. Shikamaru hatte sich also auf seine Weise darum gekümmert, indem er zu Kakashi gegangen war. Er hatte sein Vertrauen gebrochen, doch komischerweise machte es ihn nicht wütend. Er war dankbar. Niemals hätte er offen um Hilfe gebeten, doch er brauchte sie, nicht nur im Bezug auf Orochimaru.  
Er saß in den Scherben seines bisherigen Lebens und schnitt sich bei jedem Versuch sie aufzuheben erneut daran. Er konnte das nicht alleine.

Die Vibration seines Handys hatte ihn geweckt. Es war mitten in der Nacht, Shikamaru schlief tief und fest und Sasuke lag mit dem Handy in seinen Händen wach, überlegte, ob er antworten sollte.

Er entschied sich nach einer Viertelstunde des Starrens schließlich für:  
‚Danke. – Sasuke‘  
   
Es war nicht viel, aber es bedeutete umso mehr.

 

Kakashi fand absolute Dunkelheit in Orochimarus Hotelzimmer vor. Das Hotel war nicht einmal schwer zu finden gewesen, selbst ohne den Namen und den genauen Ort zu kennen. Es war beinahe ein bisschen zu einfach gewesen.

„So treffen wir uns also. Ein bisschen schade, findest du nicht, dass es ausgerechnet diese Umstände sein müssen?“, offenbarte Orochimaru sich.

Kakashi tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, doch sein Gegner schaltete sich ein: „Lass es lieber. Das erspart uns beiden den Anblick.“

„Wo sind deine Leute?“, verlangte Kakashi.

„Nicht hier. Diese Reise bin ich alleine angetreten“, erklärte der Andere.

„Willst du nicht fliehen?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, zu welchem Zwecke. Ich weiß, was sie über dich sagen, Kakashi, und meine Quellen sind glaubwürdig.“

„Du könntest dennoch kämpfen“, wendete Kakashi ein.

„Irgendwann ist man einfach müde, weißt du? Ich war zu lange auf dieser Welt, um jetzt noch kämpfen zu wollen.“

Verunsichert sah Kakashi sich um, suchte in der Dunkelheit nach Bewegungen, lauschte nach dem Atem anderer Personen, um jedoch zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass sich tatsächlich nur er und Orochimaru in dem Zimmer befanden.

„Du solltest allerdings besser auf deinen Jungen aufpassen“, sagte Orochimaru in einem lächerlichen Ton.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du in diesem Bezug der richtige Ansprechpartner bist“, entgegnete Kakashi kühl. Er würde sich nicht von dem Verbrecher provozieren lassen.

„Wo warst du denn, als Sasuke zu mir kam?“, provozierte der Andere weiter.

„Genau da, wo er mich brauchte.“   
Und er konnte das mit felsenfester Sicherheit sagen, denn in dem Punkt war er sich ganz sicher.

„Er hat nach dir gesucht und mich gefunden. Ich hoffe, das hält dich nachts wach.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt.“

„Das musst du dir wohl einreden, um damit klarzukommen. Also, wie werden wir das hier machen? Was ist dein Plan?“, fragte Orochimaru und klang dabei tatsächlich interessiert.

Kakashi schwieg. Es hatte keinen Sinn, mit seinem Opfer vorher zu besprechen, was passieren würde. Es nahm der ganzen Sache ohnehin schon viel weg, dass er sich offenbar nicht wehren wollte. Es war nicht Kakashis Art, wehrlose Menschen zu töten. Und so wirkte Orochimaru auf ihn. Er wirkte resigniert, mit dem Tod einverstanden. Das war nicht, was Kakashi erwartet hatte.

„Ach komm schon, zumindest irgendwas? Ich will doch wissen, womit ich es gleich zu tun bekomme.“  
Er klang beinahe so, als würde er schmollen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden schloss Kakashi die Distanz zwischen ihnen, zog sein Katana und hielt es an Orochimarus Hals, der durch die Bewegung bereits einen kleinen Schnitt abbekam.

„Mhhmh, so ein klassischer Weg“, gab Orochimaru begeistert zu, ohne sich aus der Bedrohung wegzubewegen. „Aber vorher noch eine interessante Information für dich: Itachi ist in der Stadt.“

„Weiß Sasuke davon?“, fragte der Mörder kalt.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich hätte ihm doch so etwas nicht verheimlichen können. Er braucht doch mal wieder einen Grund, um öfters vor die Tür zu gehen, findest du nicht?“, lachte sein Opfer.

Kakashis Lippe zuckte vor Wut, als er endlich seine kühle Maske fallenließ und sein Vorhaben vollendete. Es ging schnell. Kakashi quälte seine Opfer nicht, darum ging es nicht.  
Er bereinigte die Welt von einem Schandfleck und sorgte dafür, dass Sasuke seinen Frieden wieder finden konnte. Die Information allerdings, dass Itachi hier war, beunruhigte ihn. Er hoffte, Sasuke würde nichts Dummes anstellen, doch leider kannte er seinen Schützling besser.

 

Er wischte seine Klinge ab, bevor er sie wieder einsteckte. Er hatte seine Kontakte, die aufräumen würden, sodass man ihn nicht als Täter ausmachen können würde, jedoch trotzdem eine Leiche blieb. Das war wichtig. Sasuke sollte sehen können, dass es wirklich vorbei war. Es sollte Nachrichten darüber geben. Ohne Leiche war es beinahe unmöglich abzuschließen, das wusste Kakashi selbst zu gut.  
Er hoffte, nie wieder in diese Situation zu geraten und so schaffte er für Sasuke bessere Bedingungen.  
Zu einem Psychiater würde er den Jungen ohnehin nicht bekommen, das hatte er noch nie. Als er noch jünger gewesen war, hatte er ihn einfach gezwungen, aber keine Therapie der Welt konnte jemandem helfen, der keine Hilfe wollte.

„Sauber“, kommentierte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Danke, dass du dich darum kümmerst“, gab Kakashi zurück und verließ damit den Tatort. Er hatte sicherheitshalber ohnehin keine Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen, denn man konnte nie wissen, für wie viel Geld Freunde zu Feinden wurden, doch es fühlte sich besser an, zu wissen, dass noch jemand hinter ihm aufräumte.

 

Wieder zuhause entledigte er sich zuerst seiner Klamotten. Blutspritzer waren nicht vermeidbar in so nahem Kontakt mit dem Opfer, aber er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, Spuren in seinem Haus zu haben. Um die Wäsche würde er sich am Morgen kümmern.  
Für die Nacht fand er vorerst Trost auf dem Boden einer Weinflasche. Niemand tötete einen Menschen und blieb dabei emotional unberührt. Zumindest niemand bei halbwegs gesundem Verstand, und Kakashi war alles andere als ein Psychopath. Ganz im Gegenteil, er kümmerte sich viel zu sehr um die Emotionen der anderen und viel zu wenig um seine eigenen. Das trieb ihn zu solchen Taten. Es war schwer, nicht von seiner eigenen Dunkelheit verschlungen zu werden. In dem Punkt war er sich sicher, Sasuke ganz genau zu verstehen.  
Er tippte darum eine SMS in sein Handy. Es war egal, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Sasukes Antwort hingegen überraschte ihn. Er hatte mit Empörung gerechnet oder mit schlichtweg gar keiner Reaktion, aber mit Dankbarkeit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Doch sofort kam ihm der nächste Gedanke in den Kopf. Itachi. Der war auch noch da, und er dürfte auf gar keinen Fall seinen kleinen Bruder finden. Kakashi war sich sicher, dass eine Begegnung der beiden über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte, ohne dass Itachi dazu Hand an Sasuke anlegen musste. Der Junge war schlichtweg zu labil, um eine Begegnung mit seinem großen Bruder zu ertragen. Warum mussten die Probleme immer alle zeitgleich kommen?  
Kakashi würde danach wirklich Urlaub brauchen. Mindestens drei Wochen irgendwo weit weg an einem Märchenstrand mit kühlen Drinks und heißen Frauen. Das Leben war eindeutig zu hart manchmal.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte er unmöglich so lange verreisen und Sasuke Shikamaru überlassen. Der arme Junge passte schon viel zu oft auf seinen Schützling auf. Das war es, was Sasuke brauchte. Aufsicht. Trotzdem konnte jederzeit etwas passieren. Er aß schlecht, verletzte sich selbst, nahm Drogen, verhielt sich risikobereit. Es gab einfach nichts an ihm, dass einem irgendeine Form der Sicherheit gab, dass er drei Wochen ohne Aufsicht durchstehen könnte. Man konnte immerhin nie genau sagen, was ihn auslöste, dafür gab er zu wenig von sich preis. 

„Ich hoffe, dass dir irgendwann irgendwer besser helfen kann“, murmelte Kakashi, als er allmählich auf dem Sofa einschlief. 

 

Nachdem Orochimaru nicht mehr allen Raum in seinem Kopf einnahm, hatte Sasuke wieder Zeit, sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Itachi. Er war wieder da. Vermutlich um ihn zu töten. Es war Sasukes Gelegenheit, seine eigenen Rachepläne umzusetzen, doch er wusste nicht, ob er dafür schon bereit war. Nein, er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, Itachi unter die Augen zu treten. Der Gedanke an seinen Namen alleine brachte den Geruch von Eisen zurück in seine Nase. Ein Geruch so intensiv, dass er ihn auf seiner Zunge schmecken konnte. Das Blut war überall gewesen. Vermutlich hatte Itachi einfach keinen unblutigeren Weg des Mordes gekannt, aber er war einfach nur brutal vorgegangen. Er hatte ihre Eltern hingerichtet. Lange hatte das Bild unverarbeitet in Sasukes Erinnerung gekreist, bis er in der Lage gewesen war, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Er fragte sich, wie ein 13-jähriger zu so einer grausamen Tat in der Lage war, aber vor allem fragte er sich, wie er ihre Eltern überwältigt hatte. Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Der einzige vernünftige Schluss konnte sein, dass ihre Eltern es zugelassen hatten, aber warum? Es gab so unendlich viele ungeklärte Fragen, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schneller war er wieder fünf Jahre alt und schrie: „Warum?“  
Er schrie so laut es seine Lunge zuließ, bis sein Bruder auf ihn zutrat und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag verstummen ließ. Der Geruch des Blutes seiner Eltern mischte sich mit dem Geruch seiner eigenen Kotze und es machte die Erinnerung nur noch schlimmer. Sasuke konnte fühlen wie er damals gefühlt hatte. Er fühlte die Verwirrung, die Verzweiflung und er fühlte Liebe. Egal wie stark die Erinnerung an die Taten seines Bruders war, er konnte genau fühlen, wie sehr er ihn damals geliebt hatte, wie sein Hirn zunächst gar nicht ihn als Täter in Betracht gezogen hatten.  
Itachi war immer alles für ihn gewesen. Er war schon immer ein Vorbild gewesen: Intelligent, beliebt, ihr Vater war so stolz auf ihn gewesen und er war immer ein herzlicher großer Bruder gewesen. Auch als er irgendwann durch die Schule und seine Pflichten innerhalb der Familie nur noch wenig Zeit hatte, hatte er sich jede freie Minute für Sasuke genommen, ihm Dinge beigebracht und ihm gesagt, wie stolz er auf ihn war, und dass er sicher war, aus ihm würde mal etwas ganz Tolles werden.

„Bruder, bist du stolz?“, flüsterte er leise und griff sich dabei an den Unterarm. Itachi hatte ihn zu dem Wrack gemacht, das er war. Er hatte ihn als kleines Kind zerstört und in Orochimarus Arme getrieben. Er hatte all diese Bilder in seinem Kopf kreiert, die nie wieder verschwinden würden. Er hatte höchstpersönlich dafür gesorgt, dass er Sasuke für immer als Monster in Erinnerung bleiben würde. Trotzdem wollte er Antworten, bevor er seine Rache bekam. Er wollte wissen, warum er ihre Eltern ermordet hatte, denn irgendwas in ihm glaubte tatsächlich fest daran, dass sein Bruder einen verdammt guten Grund gehabt haben musste, auch wenn nichts das Massaker rechtfertigte. Er konnte nicht die Gefühle für seinen Bruder abschütteln, konnte nicht das Bild abschütteln, dass er vorher immer von ihm gehabt hatte. Er war nie ein Monster gewesen, bis auf diese eine Nacht. Es passte einfach alles zu schlecht zusammen, um keine Fragen aufzuwerfen.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie seine Gedanken immer nebeliger wurden, weil er allmählich das Bewusstsein verlor. Wie sollte er seinem Bruder entgegentreten, wenn er alleine beim Gedanken daran schon das Gefühl bekam, zu ersticken? Eine Konfrontation erschien ihm unmöglich weit entfernt, auch wenn er sie sich so herbeisehnte. Doch in seiner aktuellen Verfassung war er leichte Beute für das Monster, das ihm vermutlich gegenübertreten und alle Erinnerungen an den liebevollen Bruder auslöschen würde. Sasuke war sich sicher, Itachi würde ihm bei dieser nächsten Begegnung sein wahres Gesicht zeigen und es würde die Verwirrung in seinem Kopf aufheben, weil es dann nur noch eine Möglichkeit gab, mit welcher Emotion er auf ihn reagieren konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir sooooooo leid. Ich habe diesen Edit so ewig lange vor mir hergeschoben, weil ich unzufrieden mit der Szene war, aber davon wird sie ja auch nicht besser.
> 
> Na ja, hier bekommt ihr jetzt daher noch einen Teil des Kapitels mehr, denn ich hänge schon wieder an der nächsten Szene fest. Wer hätte gedacht, dass editieren so viel schwieriger wird als schreiben?

„Sasuke“, erreichte ihn eine Stimme. Sie klang älter als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber es bestand kein Zweifel.

 

„Itachi.“

 

„Kleiner Bruder, was ist aus dir geworden?“, fragte Itachi und es klang schmerzlich ernstgemeint.

 

‚Heuchler‘, dachte Sasuke, doch brachte es nicht hervor.

Zu gerne hätte er etwas gekontert, hätte dem Älteren Vorwürfe gemacht, ihn angegriffen oder zumindest irgendwas getan, doch sein Körper war wie gelähmt. Seine Muskeln wollten ihm nicht gehorchen und so blieb er stumm und regungslos am Boden, als sein älterer Bruder sich neben ihn hockte und ihm die Hand an die Wange legte.

 

‚Fass mich nicht an!‘

Doch wieder blieben seine Gedanken unausgesprochen.

 

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie alleine gelassen.“

 

‚Fick dich!‘

Warum zur Hölle brachte er kein Wort hervor?

Er konnte nicht einmal Itachis Berührung ausweichen, egal wie sehr sein Verstand schrie, dass er weg musste. Der Klang seiner Worte traf ihn tief in seinem Herzen. Es schmerzte. Es schmerzte mehr als jede seiner Wunden es jemals getan hatte.

 

„Atme“, bat Itachi und Sasuke bemerkte erst dann, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Sein Atem kehrte wie gewohnt viel zu schnell wieder, sodass er fürchtete, er würde nicht lange bei Bewusstsein bleiben. Wie lächerlich. Er würde seinen eigenen Tod verpassen.

 

„Shhhhh“, machte sein Bruder und streichelte dabei durch sein Haar wie Kakashi es immer tat. Nein, wie er es immer getan hatte, als sie klein waren. Es hätte sich nicht gut anfühlen dürfen, doch in diesem Moment nahm er die Berührung dankend an und seine Atmung beruhigte sich langsam. Er fühlte die Kontrolle in seinen Körper zurückkehren und ging mental seine Möglichkeiten durch, als Itachi ihn erneut ansprach.

 

„Du könntest mich hier an Ort und Stelle töten, aber ich bin hergekommen, weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dich nie wieder zu sehen“, erklärte der ältere Uchiha. Seine Sätze wirkten eigenartig abgehackt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sasuke wie blass sein Bruder war. Er hatte Augenringe, die von konstantem Schlafmangel sprachen und er war unglaublich dünn. Sein Körper wirkte kraftlos, dabei hatte Sasuke ihn als sehr stark in Erinnerung, er war doch sein großer Bruder, der immer alles besser konnte. Itachi war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Als er dann auch noch zu husten anfing und Sasuke seine Lunge rasseln hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

 

„W- Was ist mit dir?“, brachte er hervor.

 

Itachi lächelte ihn angestrengt an.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es vor dir verbergen können, aber mein Körper hat mir diese Möglichkeit leider genommen. Verzeih mir, Sasuke.“

 

Wut stieg in dem jungen Uchiha auf, doch er konnte sie zunächst nicht zuordnen. Das sollte das Monster seiner Albträume sein? Wohl kaum. War er schon immer krank gewesen? Er erinnerte sich an keine Krankheit. Aber die Erinnerungen an die schönen Zeiten waren längst unklar geworden, es war alles viel zu lange her.

 

„Warum?“, brachte er schließlich hervor, weil es die Frage war, die ihn am längsten gequält hatte.

 

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg, dir das beizubringen. Ich wünschte, ich müsste dir das gar nicht erzählen. Sie taten schlimme Dinge. Falsche Dinge.“

 

„Was redest du denn da? Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst doch selbst noch ein Kind!“

Seine Wut kanalisierte sich in seinen Worten. Itachi hatte kein Recht gehabt, sie zu töten. Egal, wie sie waren.

 

„Sasuke, bitte“, begann er, doch musste erneut husten, „sie gehörten einer Sekte an.“

Er machte gezwungenermaßen eine Pause, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Bitte lass uns jetzt nicht davon sprechen. Es gibt keinen Weg, dir das zu erklären. Ich wollte dich einfach noch einmal sehen.“

 

„N-Noch einmal? Du stirbst?“

Panik machte sich in ihm breit und er griff sich aus Reflex an den Arm, um seine Nägel darin zu vergraben. Er hatte seinen Bruder gerade erst zurückgewonnen und noch nicht entschieden, was er mit ihm machen würde. Niemand hatte das Recht, ihm diese Entscheidung abzunehmen, besonders keine Krankheit! Es gab nichts Befriedigendes daran zuzusehen, wie das Monster aus seinen Albträumen von einer Krankheit dahingerafft wurde. Überhaupt machte es keinen Sinn, wie harmlos, nein, wie schwach Itachi vor ihm stand. Er war so dünn, Sasuke hatte das Gefühl, ihn entzwei brechen zu können, wenn er es wollte.

„Nein“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, nur um sich dann wesentlich lauter zu wiederholen.

„NEIN!“

 

„Sasuke, es tut mir leid.“

Er beendete seinen Satz schneller als er es eigentlich tun wollte, weil ihn ein erneuter Hustenanfall überkam. Diesmal konnte er das Blut nicht verbergen, das er hustete.

Der Anblick brach Sasuke das Herz, auch wenn er Itachi nicht mehr hätte lieben dürfen. Der Anblick hätte ihm nichts bedeuten dürfen. Doch nichts entzweite Brüder für immer. Immer mehr schaltete sich Sasukes Herz in seinen inneren Konflikt ein und erinnerte ihn an seinen vorherigen Verdacht, dass es eventuell, nur ganz vielleicht, doch Gründe für das Handeln seines Bruders gegeben könnte. Dass er nicht über Nacht zu einem Monster geworden war, das Sasuke nicht wiedererkennen konnte.

Er erinnerte sich an das Glühen in Itachis Augen in jener Nacht, doch war das Mordlust gewesen? Er führte sich den Blick seines Bruders vor Augen, glich ihn mit dem Bild, das sich ihm in diesem Moment bot, ab, und erkannte den Schmerz in seinem Blick. Die Grimasse in seinem Gesicht, die um Hilfe schrie. Er konnte das Monster nicht mehr sehen. Vor seinem inneren Auge wurde Itachi wieder zu einem kleinen Jungen, der hasste, was er tat, weil er es tun musste.

 

„Warum kannst du mir nicht alles erzählen?“, wollte Sasuke wissen. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

 

„Du kannst das jetzt nicht verstehen. Bitte, verzeih mir.“

In beinahe jedem seiner Sätze hatte Itachi sich entschuldigt. Diese Entschuldigungen waren für alles, was passiert war. Er bereute. 

 

„Warum bist du kein Monster?“, rief Sasuke verzweifelt. Er hatte ihn töten wollen, sich an ihm rächen wollen, doch er konnte es nicht. Vor ihm stand ein gebrochener Mann, der ohnehin schon mit einem Fuß im Grabe stand. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihm das Leben zu nehmen.

 

„Das bin ich. Zumindest dafür, dich alleine gelassen zu haben. Ich hätte da sein müssen, als du Orochimaru in die Hände fielst, aber ich war es nicht. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dein Leben würde ein besseres werden“, erklärte Itachi. Er merkte wie die Kraft seinen Körper allmählich verließ und machte sich bereit, wieder zu gehen. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, zusammenzubrechen und in ein Krankenhaus zu kommen. „Bitte, pass auf dich auf, Sasuke.“

 

„Warte“, befahl der Jüngere. „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen!“

Sasuke ergriff Itachis Handgelenk. Es fühlte sich dünner an als es aussah, doch trotz seiner offenbar schlechten körperlichen Verfassung riss der Ältere sich los und rannte davon. Sasuke verfolgte ihn zunächst, verlor seine Spur allerdings schnell.

 

Er keuchte angestrengt. Unglaublich, dass sein Bruder noch immer schneller war als er. Vermutlich war er dazu verdammt, ihn niemals einzuholen.

Nun stand er alleine in der dunklen Nacht mit mehr offenen Fragen als zuvor. Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich für einen Moment, ehe er sich hinsetzte, um für einen Moment durchzuatmen.

Eins war klar: Er brauchte Antworten. 

Ihm war jedoch noch nicht annähernd klar, wo er die hernehmen sollte. Sein Bruder würde sie ihm nicht geben und er wusste nicht, ob es noch jemanden außer Itachi gab, der seine Fragen beantworten würden könnte. Er wusste nichts über den aktuellen Verbleib seines Bruders. Vielleicht gab es jemanden, der ihn kannte wie Shikamaru Sasuke kannte. Einen besten Freund, einen Mitbewohner, einen Geheimniswahrer. Jeder wusste, dass solche Geheimnisse einen auffraßen, wenn man sie nicht teilte, da durfte Itachi keine Ausnahme sein. 

 

 

„Sasuke?“, rief eine Stimme hinter ihm.

 

„Mh? Shika?“

 

„Was machst du hier draußen? Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach wortlos mitten in der Nacht verschwinden!“

 

War er das? Er wusste es gar nicht. Eigentlich wusste er überhaupt nicht, wie er hierher gelangt war. Er war einfach nur aufgewacht und das erste, was er gesehen hatte, war Itachi gewesen. Er musste ihn verschleppt haben, wie auch immer er es an Shikamaru vorbei geschafft hatte.

 

„Ich… Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Shika. Lass und nachhause gehen“, schlug Sasuke vor und bat damit darum, es nicht mehr zu thematisieren.

 

Shikamaru nickte stumm, half seinem Freund auf und ließ seine Hand von da an bis zu ihrer Tür nicht los.

„Naruto fragt nach dir“, erwähnte er möglichst beiläufig.

 

„Was? Wann habt ihr euch getroffen?“

 

„Er ist… mir unterwegs begegnet“, schummelte er sich um die Antwort herum. Sasuke bemerkte, dass er auswich, ließ es aber ruhen, so wie Shikamaru respektiert hatte, dass er nicht über den Grund sprechen wollte, warum er mitten in der Nacht alleine draußen im Gras saß.

 

„Hat er noch was gesagt?“, wollte er wissen.

 

„Nee, hab ihm gesagt du bist krank.“

 

„Danke. Ich schreibe ihm morgen“, beschloss der Uchiha, noch immer mit den Gedanken bei Itachi. Er wollte Naruto nicht hinhalten, auch wenn er das Spiel normalerweise genoss. Gerade war ihm nicht danach. Er überlegte noch, ob er tatsächlich Itachi begegnet war. Vielleicht war er auch schlafgewandelt. Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Nichts machte mehr Sinn.

 

„Wie nobel von dir“, bemerkte Shikamaru und lachte.

 

„Ach, halt’s Maul.“

Aber auch Sasuke klang eher belustigt. 

 

Shikamaru war wie ein sicherer Hafen für ihn. Egal was passierte, am Ende des Tages konnte er sich immer sicher sein, dass Shikamaru für ihn da sein würde. 

 

„Man, du brauchst echt ein Hobby“, stellte Shika plötzlich fest.

 

„Was zur Hölle? Was will ich denn mit einem Hobby?“

 

„Na, dich beschäftigen. Was ist mit Sport? Die Uni bietet doch alles Mögliche an“, schlug er vor.

 

„Tse, als ob ich an so was Interesse hätte!“

 

„Was ist mit joggen? Hilft dir vielleicht, den Kopf freizukriegen?“

 

Sasuke schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf, obwohl es eigentlich gar keine so dumme Idee war. Aber das musste er Shikamaru nicht sagen.

 

„Ich bin morgen mit Ino und Cho verabredet. Willst du mitkommen?“, lud Shika ihn schließlich ein. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihn unter Leute kriegen wollte, aber eigentlich sprach tatsächlich nichts dagegen. Ino war zwar etwas aufdringlich und Choji hatte immer fettige Finger von den ganzen Chips, die er rund um die Uhr aß, aber eigentlich waren die beiden echt nett. Etwas laut, aber eine nette Abwechslung zu Shikamaru. Ab und zu waren solche Menschen erfrischend. Vermutlich fühlte er sich aus diesem Grund auch so zu Naruto hingezogen. Außerdem verbargen sie alle ihre dunklen Seiten hinter ihrer guten Laune. Irgendwie bewunderte Sasuke Menschen, die dazu in der Lage waren.

Er hingegen hing gedanklich noch immer an der Begegnung mit seinem Bruder fest, und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass sie nicht real gewesen war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Wiedergutmachung bekommt ihr das Kapitel etwas früher. Sex ahead. Ihr seid gewarnt.

Der nächste Tag mit Ino und Choji war witzig. Die Stimmung war locker, auch wenn Sasuke eigentlich nicht wirklich mit ihnen befreundet war, aber die beiden waren sehr herzlich und bemühten sich immer um ihn, wenn er dabei war. Bsonders Ino. 

Shikamarus Andeutungen, dass Sasuke auf Männer stand, ignorierte sie wie gewohnt und kam ihm immer wieder zu nahe, aber das war schon immer so gewesen. Sie und ihre beste Freundin Sakura hatten schon vor langer Zeit ein Auge auf den mysteriösen schwarzhaarigen Badboy geworfen, immerhin erfüllte er das Beuteschema vieler Frauen, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. 

Die Gelegenheit, ihn näher kennenzulernen, gab er einfach niemandem außer Shikamaru. Und Gaara. Gaara studierte mit ihnen, wohnte nebenan und hatte Sasuke eines Tages auf schlechtem Fuße erwischt. Ihre Auseinandersetzung war heftig gewesen, hatte jedoch damit geendet, dass sie danach erschöpft in seinem Zimmer gesessen und ihre Wunden versorgt hatten. Er hatte Gaara nicht einmal viel von sich erzählt, aber der Kerl war verdammt aufmerksam. Er schien jede Muskelzuckung während einer Unterhaltung zu bemerken und daraus seine Schlüsse zu ziehen. Dass so jemand auch noch Psychologie studierte, machte Sasuke beinahe Angst. Mit seiner Begabung und seiner Ausbildung hätte Gaara sicherlich ein Krimineller erster Klasse werden können, doch unter seiner kühlen, abweisenden Schale war er wirklich ein herzlicher, liebevoller Kerl. 

Oft erzählte er von jemandem, der ihm geholfen hatte, sein Herz wieder zu öffnen, hatte jedoch noch nie einen Namen genannt. Irgendwie hoffte Sasuke, demjenigen auch eines Tages zu begegnen, doch er hätte Gaara niemals darum gebeten, sie bekannt zu machen. Wer Gaaras Herz berühren konnte, konnte vielleicht auch ihm helfen. Gaara hatte mit Sasuke offen über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen und obwohl er die Statistiken kannte, wunderte es den Uchiha immer wieder, wie viele Menschen um einen herum eine solche Bürde trugen. Es gab wesentlich mehr traumatisierte Menschen in der Gesellschaft als man dachte. In einem Raum voller Menschen konnte man davon ausgehen, dass etwa ein Drittel aller anwesenden betroffen war. In der Hinsicht war das Studium wirklich ernüchternd. Man lernte all diese deprimierenden Dinge über die Menschen um einen herum und man fing an, jeden Menschen, auch sich selbst, plötzlich in einem anderen Licht zu sehen.

Sasuke erwischte sich häufig dabei, wie er sich fragte, was in dem Kopf einer bestimmten Person in seinem Blickfeld wohl vorging, was dort vielleicht schieflief. Statistisch gesehen war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass es da etwas gab.

Gaara jedenfalls passte in diese Statistik. Er wohnte direkt nebenan und war eigentlich komplett kaputt, nur dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, damit umzugehen. Sein Vater hatte ihn misshandelt, ihm Unaussprechliches angetan, doch vermutlich war es gerade die Tatsache, dass er all diese Dinge aussprach, die es erträglich machte.

Die Hölle hatte ihn einmal gut durchgekaut und dann wieder ausgespuckt. Sasuke bewunderte Gaara für seine Fähigkeit, offen mit seiner Vergangenheit umzugehen. Er war deshalb nicht geheilt, die Ausraster kamen trotzdem noch, darum waren sie in erster Linie aneinander geraten, aber er war okay. Etwas, das Sasuke von sich nicht behaupten konnte. Er war schon lange nicht mehr okay gewesen.

 

 

„Oder, Sasuke?“, fragte Ino und stach ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.

 

„Wa- Ah, ja.“

Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging, aber es beruhigte die Leute immer, wenn man ihnen zustimmte. 

 

Er bereute diese Entscheidung sofort, als Ino losquiekte: „Seht ihr, ich hab’s euch doch gesagt! Er findet mich viel hübscher als Sakura!“

 

„Das hat er überhaupt nicht gesagt“, schmatzte Choji. „Er hat lediglich gesagt, dass pinke Haare auch nicht so sein Stil sind.“

 

„Das sähe aber auch komisch aus an ihm“, feixte Shikamaru und sie brachen alle in Gelächter aus.

 

Es war irgendwie gar nicht so schlecht mit Freunden. Und in dem Moment musste er an Naruto denken, in dessen Gegenwart er sich tatsächlich gut gefühlt hatte. Trotzdem hatte er sich noch immer nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet. Warum eigentlich?

Naruto hatte ihm zwischenzeitlich ein paar Mal geschrieben, ihn gefragt, wie es ihm ging, doch nie hatte er geantwortet. Er überlegte scharf, was dagegen sprach, sich auf den Blonden einzulassen. Eigentlich gab es keinen Grund.

 

‚Bist du zuhause? – Sasuke‘

 

Sein Handy vibrierte schon in dem Moment, in dem er es gerade wieder weglegen wollte.

 

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss los“, erklärte Sasuke, als er aufstand.

 

„Ach Mensch, es war doch gerade so schön“, schmollte Ino.

 

„Ein andermal, ja?“, vertröstete er sie, nickte den beiden Jungs zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung eines gewissen blonden Kellners. 

 

 

Als Sasukes SMS ihn erreichte, sprang er aufgeregt durch seine Wohnung. Natürlich antwortete er ihm direkt. Lee sagte zwar immer, man müsse schwer zu haben spielen, die Interessenten abweisen, um mehr Interesse auf sich zu ziehen, aber davon hielt Naruto nichts. Er war wie er war und dazu gehörte eben auch seine Aufregung. Wenn er sich freute, dann konnte er das nicht zurückhalten.

Er hatte ohnehin lange genug auf Sasukes SMS gewartet. Zum Glück hatte er den Tag frei. Sasuke hatte ihm zwar auf seine Nachricht nicht mehr geantwortet, dennoch erwartete Naruto ihn innerhalb der nächsten Stunde und der Uchiha würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Fast exakt 30 Minuten später klingelte es an seiner Tür und Naruto musste sich daran erinnern, in normalem Tempo zu atmen, keine eigenartigen Geräusche zu machen und dem Anderen nicht zur Begrüßung um den Hals zu fallen, denn das war vermutlich nicht angebracht.

 

„Hi Sasuke“, begrüßte er seinen Besuch in einer unbeabsichtigt hohen Tonlage.

 

„Naruto“, nickte Sasuke anerkennend und allein diese Geste erinnerte Naruto daran, wieso er der Art des Schwarzhaarigen verfallen war. Alles an ihm wirkte cool und abgeklärt, es war vermutlich unmöglich, ihm zu widerstehen.

Bei diesem Gedanken flammte kurzzeitig Eifersucht in ihm auf, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Sasuke technisch gesehen nicht ihm gehörte, zumindest nicht mehr als jedem anderen auch. Sie hatten Sex gehabt. Mehr nicht.

 

„Alles okay?“, fragte Sasuke nach, als er die Enttäuschung in Narutos Gesicht ablas.

 

„W-Was? Ja!“

Laut, schrill und wirr. Das beschrieb den Blonden unheimlich gut. Und er berührte Sasukes Herz. 

Er erinnerte sich an Gaaras Worte und wunderte sich, ob Naruto diese besondere Person für ihn werden würden, die sein Herz aus der Dunkelheit retten würde. Er passte erschreckend perfekt auf Gaaras Beschreibung.

Vermutlich war Naruto genau das, was Sasuke in seinem Leben fehlte. Shikamaru war ein perfekter bester Freund. Er verstand ihn, sie genossen die Gegenwart des anderen, sie konnten miteinander sprechen und sie konnten miteinander schweigen, doch vielleicht fehlte Sasuke ein Gegenpart. Jemand lautes, jemand, der ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ, jemand, der ihn nervte, bis er sich offenbarte. Es klang zunächst eher unangenehm, doch als er genauer darüber nachdachte, machte es sogar Sinn, sich mit jemandem zu umgeben, der einen aus jedem dunklen Loch zog, auch wenn man sich dort gerade häuslich eingerichtete hatte und geplant hatte, die nächsten Wochen dort zu verbringen.

Shikamaru war mehr jemand, der sich an den Rand dieses Loches setzte und wartete, bis Sasuke zurückkehrte. Beides war von Zeit zu Zeit angebracht. Beides war jedoch auch von Zeit zu Zeit unangebracht. Sasuke wusste, er musste diese Beziehung vorsichtig angehen, und alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass er diese Sache, die er mit Naruto hatte, offenbar bereits als Beziehung bezeichnete. Natürlich war sachlich betrachtet auch eine Freundschaft eine Beziehung. Es war unmöglich, keine Beziehung zu jemandem zu entwickeln, doch er wusste genauso gut, was „Beziehung“ im Volksmund, und damit auch in seinen Gedanken, meinte.

 

„Magst du was trinken?“, fragte der Blonde schließlich unschuldig.

 

„Wasser.“

 

Naruto erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich bereits über sein wortkarges Gegenüber ärgerte. Ein paar Wörter mehr, Höflichkeitsfloskeln, irgendwas. Der Kerl schien es einfach nicht nötig zu haben, vernünftig mit Menschen umzugehen. Vermutlich hatte seine Familie Geld oder so was. Er passte perfekt in das Bild eines verwöhnten, reichen Snobs.

Das einzige, was nicht ganz passte, waren seine Narben. Sie sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache als Sasukes Lippen es taten. Sie sprachen von Schmerz, Verzweiflung, tiefer Dunkelheit. Es war verwerflich, doch sie retteten irgendwie das Gesamtbild. Jemand der so perfekt wirkte, musste Abgründe haben, die tiefer waren als die tiefsten Schluchten dieser Welt, einfach nur um normal zu wirken. Was auch immer „normal“ überhaupt war.

 

„Schön, dass du wieder gesund bist“, bemerkte er schließlich und lächelte Sasuke an, als er ihm das Glas Wasser reichte und sie sich auf seinen Fußboden an den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch setzten.

 

Die Ehrlichkeit von Narutos Lächeln ließ Scham in Sasuke aufsteigen, denn immerhin war er überhaupt nicht krank gewesen. Allerdings hatte technisch gesehen nicht er gelogen, sondern Shikamaru.

 

„Danke. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe.“

Diesmal log er nicht. Es tat ihm tatsächlich leid. Eine weitere Tatsache, die ihn überraschte.

 

„Schon okay. Ich hatte eh viel zu tun mit der Arbeit und so“, log Naruto. Er war ein verdammt schlechter Lügner. Aber Sasuke konnte in dieser Tatsache keine Schwäche sehen. Es war erfrischend, mal jemanden um sich zu haben, der nicht anders konnte, als ehrlich mit ihm zu sein. Es versicherte ihm, dass der Blonde ehrliche Absichten mit ihm hatte und das gab ihm diese angenehme Sicherheit, die er so sonst nur in der Freundschaft mit Shikamaru spürte.

In einem anderen Universum fühlte er diese Gefühle, die ein freundschaftliches Interesse überstiegen, vermutlich für Shika. Doch es war nicht dieses hier.

 

„Naruto, ich-“

 

„Ist, äh, alles okay bei dir?“

 

„Ich fürchte nein“, gab Sasuke zu und war erstaunt über seine eigene Ehrlichkeit. Überhaupt fragte er sich, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Seine Begegnung – wenn sie denn real gewesen war – mit Itachi hing ihm offenbar noch stark nach.

 

Narutos Mund öffnete sich, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sasuke ehrlich zu ihm sein würde, hatte keine Antwort parat.

 

„Können wir bitte einfach nicht darüber sprechen?“, bat der Schwarzhaarige und drückte seine Lippen heftig auf die des Blonden, bevor dieser antworten konnte.

 

Sein Kuss wurde mit derselben Intensität erwidert und das Verlangen ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht flammte erneut auf.

T-Shirts fanden ihren Weg auf den Fußboden, ebenso wie Hosen und Socken. Als sie nackt voreinander standen, hielt Sasuke einen Moment inne, ehe er Naruto aufs Bett schubste.

 

„Du weißt, dass ich nur für den Rausch hier bin?“, hauchte der Uchiha. Und es war eine gemeine Lüge.

 

„Es ist mir egal“, brachte Naruto unter einem Stöhnen hervor, als Sasuke ihm in den Hals biss und mit der Hand bereits seinen Schwanz gefunden hatte.

 

„Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige in den Hals des Anderen, sodass dieser ihn nicht verstehen konnte, und begann, dessen Penis zu massieren und über die Abdrücke seiner Bisse am Hals des Blonden zu lecken.

 

Irgendwas an der Gewalt, mit der Sasuke ihn wollte, reizte Naruto so sehr, dass er nicht genug von davon bekommen konnte. Er war anders als jeder andere, mit dem er zuvor geschlafen hatte und er fürchtete, er könnte sich verlieben. Einfach so. Voll und ganz.

 

Dieses Mal würde Naruto sich jedoch nicht von Sasuke dominieren lassen. Dieses Mal war er selbst dran.

Er drückte Sasuke von sich, um ihre Positionen zu tauschen, sodass er auf Sasuke lag. Als dieser sich wehrte, packte Naruto mit beiden Händen seine Handgelenke und drückte sie neben Sasukes Kopf in die Matratze.

 

„Meinst du, das ist ein Kampf, den du gewinnen kannst?“, zischte der Schwarzhaarige.

 

„Und ob“, rief Naruto aus und presste seine Lippen hart auf Sasukes. Zuerst war es nur ein Kuss, doch dann biss Naruto ihm in die Unterlippe, bis sie blutete.

 

Es war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, seinen Partner mit Härte zu behandeln, doch er spürte an jeder von Sasukes Reaktionen, dass er das brauchte, um sich fallen zu lassen. Naruto biss ihn in den Hals, in die Brust, in den Bauch. Mittlerweile hatte er Sasukes Handgelenke losgelassen, weil er sich ohnehin nicht mehr gegen ihn wehrte. Er schien zu genießen, was Naruto tat und ließ seine Hände in dessen Haare gleiten, als der Blonde mit dem Kopf immer tiefer sank, bis er schließlich bei Sasukes Schwanz angekommen war und sanft über die Spitze leckte. 

 

„Ng, Naruto- Du musst das nicht-“

 

Das wusste er, aber er wollte es. Er wollte ihn stöhnen hören und er wollte der Grund dafür sein, also nahm er den Penis des Anderen tief in den Mund und saugte genüsslich daran. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entwich Sasukes Kehle und er krallte sich instinktiv in den blonden Haaren fest.

 

„Fuck“, stöhnte er, während Naruto seinen Kopf zurückzog, um mit der Zunge die pinke Spitze zu massieren. Er wusste, was er tat. Das stand außer Frage.

Sasukes Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust, der Blonde trieb ihn mit langsamen Bewegungen in den Wahnsinn. Als er dann auch noch anfing, mit seinem Finger die Haut unterhalb seiner Eier zu massieren, dachte Sasuke, er müsste zerbersten.

 

„Jetzt mach schon“, fauchte er.

 

„So ungeduldig“, stichelte Naruto, nachdem er von dem Schwanz abgelassen hatte.

 

Er sah nicht, wie Sasuke die Augen verdrehte und beugte sich über den Schwarzhaarigen, um an den Nachttisch zu kommen. Sasuke nutzte das aus, um sich in seinen Hintern zu krallen und ihm in die Hüfte zu beißen, woraufhin Narutos Schwanz in Erwartung zuckte. Doch für Scham war es längst zu spät.

Stattdessen konnte er es kaum erwarten, sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu versenken, hatte sich schon nach dem letzten Mal gefragt, wie er sich wohl anfühlte.

 

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, ficke ich dich gleich in diese Matratze hier“, drohte Sasuke und griff Narutos Hintern fester.

Dem Blonden gefiel Sasukes Ungeduld, aber er wusste, er konnte sich nicht länger Zeit lassen, sonst würde er der Erfahrung beraubt werden, der aktive Part zu sein.

 

„Schon gut, schon gut. Gewalt ist nicht immer die Antwort.“

 

„Nein, Gewalt ist die Frage und die Antwort ist ja.“

 

Schnell befreite er sich aus Sasukes Griff und durchwühlte den Nachttisch nach einem Kondom und Gleitgel.

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder beschweren konnte benetzte er seinen Zeigefinger mit etwas von der Flüssigkeit und drang in ihn ein, ohne zu zögern.

Unter Stöhnen zog Sasuke sich um seinen Finger zusammen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Schwarzhaarige so eng war? Man müsste meinen, ein Stock im Arsch machte einen allzeit bereit.

 

„Ng, Naruto“, stöhnte der Uchiha und seine Stimme klang wie Musik in Narutos Ohren. Er hatte wirklich Probleme, sich noch weiter zurückzuhalten. Am liebsten hätte er Sasuke ohne Vorbereitung einfach gefickt. Ungeduldig schob er einen zweiten Finger dazu und begann die beiden Finger auseinander zu bewegen, was in lustvollem Stöhnen seines Partners resultierte.

Naruto liebte es, wie der Kerl unter ihm nur durch ihn die Kontrolle verlor.

 

„Nimm mich jetzt“, raunte er und Naruto gehorchte ihm nur zu gerne, zog seine Finger langsam und noch immer etwas auseinander gedrückt aus ihm heraus, zog sich das Kondom über, rieb seinen Schwanz mit Gleitgel ein und drückte diesen gegen Sasuke. Er platzierte sich und drang langsam ein, gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Moment, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Doch der Uchiha signalisierte ihm schnell, dass er nicht länger warten wollte, dass er es nicht langsam wollte und so begann Naruto, sich zu bewegen und wurde bald schneller dabei, während er sich in seine Hüfte krallte. Er dachte in dem Moment nicht darüber nach, dass er seine Kraft besser dosieren sollte und Sasuke merkte berauscht von Narutos Schwanz in ihm auch nicht viel von dem Schmerz, den die Finger des Blonden verursachten. Er würde definitiv am nächsten Tag blaue Flecken haben, aber das war egal. Für ihn gab es keinen Sex, der nicht mit Gewalt verbunden war. Anders hatte er Sex nie erlebt. 

Für einen Moment schoben sich Bilder in seinen Kopf, die er lange verdrängt hatte. Bilder von einem Bett, das nicht seines war und er hasste dieses verdammte Bett so sehr. Es bedeutete Schmerz, Erniedrigung und Kontrollverlust.

Wenn Orochimaru ihn zwang, sich ihm hinzugeben, war er niemals zimperlich mit ihm. Und er hatte weiß Gott nicht immer die Güte, ihn vorher unter Drogen zu setzen.

In ihm zog sich alles zusammen bei der Erinnerung, sodass Naruto innehielt, weil er merkte, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich verkrampfte.

 

„Hey, Sasuke, alles okay?“

 

Die sanfte Stimme des Blonden holte Sasuke sofort aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart und er entspannte sich beim Anblick seines Partners langsam wieder. Narutos Gesicht bedeutete Wärme, nicht Erniedrigung.

 

„Ja, sorry“, murmelte er und Naruto bewegte sich langsam weiter. Er war sich sicher, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war, aber das war nur Anlass mehr, dem Schwarzhaarigen das Hirn rauszuvögeln. Er würde Sasuke alles vergessen lassen, inklusive seines eigenen Namens.

 

Langsam zog er seinen Schwanz fast komplett aus dem Uchiha, nur um dann schnell wieder in ihn einzudringen. Sasuke schrie beinahe, als Narutos Schwanz seine Prostata fand und es ihn nahezu sofort kommen ließ.

Wäre Naruto nicht selbst mit seinen Hormonen überfordert gewesen, hätte er gegrinst und irgendwas Verruchtes gesagt, aber so reichte es nur für ein unverständliches Stöhnen seinerseits.

 

Er merkte, dass er bald kommen würde und auch Sasuke wirkte kurz davor, aber er wollte es noch ein wenig herauszögern, wollte noch nicht, dass es endete.

Dieser Moment war zu intim, um ihn so schnell wieder herzugeben, also zwang er sich, langsamer zu werden, doch hatte sofort den durchbohrenden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich.

 

„Was soll das?“, knurrte er und machte dabei eine Pause hinter jedem der Worte. „Jetzt mach schon.“

Sasuke packte ihn im Nacken und zwang das Gesicht des Blonden nah an seins, um ihn verlangend zu küssen, während Naruto seine Geschwindigkeit wieder aufnahm. Ihre Zungen kämpften einen erbitterten Kampf in ihren Mündern und erstickten dabei jedes Stöhnen.

 

Naruto löste ihren Kuss, um dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht in die Zunge beißen zu müssen, als er schließlich tief in ihm kam. Er hielt jedoch nicht inne, sondern machte weiter. Der Orgasmus war so intensiv, dass er sich auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht zu schreien.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sasuke ihm folgte. Seine Hüfte hatte bereits blaue Abdrücke von Narutos hartem Griff, sie waren beide zerkratzt und ihre Hälse hatten Bissspuren, die mehr nach Kampf als nach Sex aussahen.

 

„Fuck. Du machst mich fertig“, brachte Naruto hervor, als er sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen sinken ließ. Es war ihm egal, dass er so dessen Sperma auch auf seinem Körper verteilte. Er war einfach nur erschöpft. Sex mit Sasuke war Kampfsport und Naruto wunderte sich, ob das für immer so bleiben würde. Es gefiel ihm zwar, aber er fragte sich, ob er jemals eine sanfte Seite an seinem gewalttätigen Partner finden würde. Er glaubte, dass jeder so eine Seite hatte, doch er wusste nicht, wie tief diese in Sasuke verborgen lag. Der Schwarzhaarige war von oben bis unten vernarbt, zerstört, und Naruto konnte sich nur wundern, wie es im Inneren des Uchihas aussah. Vielleicht war es besser, das nicht zu erfahren, denn schön konnte es dort nicht sein, doch er erinnerte ihn sehr an Gaara und selbst der hatte sich wandeln können.

 

Naruto konnte sich noch genau an den introvertierten Rothaarigen erinnern, der ihn eines Tages angegriffen und fies zugerichtet hatte. Er hatte Platzwunden, einige hatten sogar genäht werden müssen, zahlreiche blaue Flecken und sogar gebrochene Rippen gehabt. Aber statt sich zu wehren hatte er auf Gaara eingeredet. Nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er zu dem Rothaarigen durchgedrungen war und er fürchtete, den Tag nicht zu überleben. Wer genau ihm zur Hilfe geeilt war oder ob Gaara irgendwann einfach so von ihm abgelassen hatte, hatte er bis heute nicht rausbekommen, jedenfalls besuchte ihn der Rothaarige im Krankenhaus und sie redeten. Über Stunden.

Gaara entschuldigte sich für seine Taten und erklärte sich. Seine Geschichte hatte Naruto die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Sie war grausam und von Gewalt geprägt. Sein Vater hatte ihn schwer misshandelt und auch der Misshandlung durch andere ausgesetzt. Emotional war Gaara dadurch abgestumpft. Naruto fragte sich, ob Sasuke ähnliches erlebt hatte, das ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er nun war. Aber das waren Dinge, die man erzählt bekam oder eben nicht. Man fragte nicht danach, egal wie sehr es Naruto auf der Zunge lag in den ruhigen Momenten mit Sasuke. Er konnte nur abwarten und hoffen, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich eines Tages öffnete.

Im Gegensatz zu Sasuke war Gaara eigentlich nicht sehr gewalttätig. Abgesehen von seinen Ausrastern, war er ein sehr friedliebender Mensch und jeder Wutausbruch tat ihm selbst weh. So war Sasuke nicht. Sasuke bereute keinen seiner Schläge, er liebte Gewalt, er schien sie zu brauchen.

Gaara war Naruto sehr nahe gekommen, aber ihre Beziehung war immer auf rein emotionaler Ebene verlaufen. Der Rothaarige hasste Körperkontakt. Das einzige, was er zuließ, war ein Händedruck oder eine Umarmung. Solche Gesten gaben ihm selbst nichts, aber er hatte gelernt, dass es in der Gesellschaft normal war, sich manchmal zu umarmen, einander die Hände zu schütteln, eben weil es die Situation erforderte und er lieber unsichtbar war als unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Besonders darum hasste er seine Ausraster. Er war eigentlich kein lauter Mensch, normalerweise fügte er sich seiner Umgebung gut ein und man konnte ihn in einer Gruppe von Menschen leicht übersehen, selbst wenn man den ganzen Tag mit der Gruppe verbrachte. Er war beinahe wie ein Gespenst, wenn man ihn ließ. Naruto hatte lediglich irgendwann beschlossen, nicht zuzulassen, dass der Rothaarige unsichtbar wurde. Er hatte es verdient, gesehen zu werden für das, was er eigentlich war, ein netter Kerl mit einem guten Herz.

Vermutlich wären sie mehr geworden, wenn Gaara das hätte zulassen können, aber er hielt jeden auf Abstand. Emotional, sowie körperlich. Eine Hand, die zu lange seine hielt, brachte ihn zum zittern, ein Kuss ließ ihn erstarren und viel weiter waren sie nie gegangen. Ein einziges Mal hatten sie zusammen etwas getrunken und waren sich danach näher gekommen, doch als die Berührungen mehr geworden waren, hatte Gaara ihn von sich gestoßen. Naruto hatte es übertrieben, hatte ihm die Hand unters T-Shirt geschoben und ihn dabei geküsst. Der Rothaarige war sofort erstarrt und hatte ihn dann von sich gestoßen und sich in die Ecke des Zimmers gekauert. Für diesen Aussetzer hatte Naruto sich lange Vorwürfe gemacht, obwohl Gaara ihm immer wieder versichert hatte, dass es in Ordnung war und nicht an ihm gelegen hatte. Naruto hatte gewusst, was Gaara passiert war und trotzdem versucht, ihn anzufassen. Er hatte sich für seine Dummheit gehasst, auch wenn er es gut gemeint hatte. Gaara hatte lange gebraucht um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das Geschehene vergessen könnten. 

Naruto konnte nur mutmaßen, was Sasuke passiert war, dass er so geworden war, aber was auch immer es war, es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Man wurde nicht ohne Grund so kaputt.

 

 

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, wollte Sasuke wissen und schob Naruto von sich runter, um in seiner Hose, die neben dem Bett lag, nach seinen Zigaretten zu suchen.

 

Naruto beäugte ihn finster, als er sich eine Kippe anzündete. Er hatte beim letzten Mal schon gemotzt, dass in seiner Wohnung nicht geraucht wird, aber es hatte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich interessiert. Er brauchte das, das Rauchen beruhigte seine Nerven, beschäftigte seine Finger und sein Hirn für einen Moment.

 

„Ich habe bloß so viele offene Fragen“, erklärte der Blonde schließlich vorsichtig.

 

„Die haben wir alle“, antwortete Sasuke kryptisch. Das tat er viel zu oft und Naruto hasste es. Auf diese Art war nichts aus dem Kerl herauszubekommen. Er sagte nie Dinge, die er nicht wirklich aussprechen wollte. Wie konnte ein Mensch derart überlegt sein und sich so dermaßen gut unter Kontrolle haben? Jedem platzte mal etwas heraus, das er eigentlich nicht sagen wollte, doch in Narutos Gegenwart war Sasuke jedes Mal so verdammt reserviert, dass es ihn fast kränkte.

Während dem Sex fühlte er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen so nahe, so verbunden, doch all das war dahin, wenn sie fertig waren. Dann fühlte er sich wie ein verdammter Fremder, was angesichts ihrer sich anbahnenden Beziehung für ihn unerträglich war. Er würde das so nicht hinnehmen.

 

„Ich meine… zu dir“, wagte Naruto sich schließlich.

 

„Diesen Bereich betreten wir nicht“, hauchte Sasuke, während er den Rauch ausatmete. Und damit beendete er das Gespräch wie er es so oft tat.


End file.
